<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Witcher: Story of the Black Cat by CRHarris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927240">The Witcher: Story of the Black Cat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRHarris/pseuds/CRHarris'>CRHarris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fate &amp; Destiny, Female Warrior, Female Witcher, Friendship, Gen, Love, Short Stories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRHarris/pseuds/CRHarris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*This work was inspired by Netflix's Original Series, The Witcher. Each chapter correlates with its corresponding episode in the show.*</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt of Rivia and Faiza of Ofir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Episode 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*This work was inspired by Netflix's Original Series, The Witcher. Each chapter correlates with its corresponding episode in the show.*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Introduction</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The story that you all have come to know and respect is all true. That of Geralt of Rivia, his friendships, encounters, love, and of course, destiny…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>But what if there is a piece of his tale that had been forgotten? That critical piece is the story of one whose life intertwined with his. The story of another…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Witcher.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Prologue</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>It’s dark. A complete darkness she’s used to. She looks around to try to figure out where she is now. She sees a small deer minding its own, but there’s a thirst she has for its blood. It’s flesh. She can hear something moving through the swamp but doesn’t see anything. She looks down and her legs are that of a large insect. Before she knows it, she’s darting towards the deer. She gets a piece. A large chunk off the back leg. Now she’s fighting someone. Someone she can’t see, but they have a silver sword. A witcher? She can’t see who they are. Her perspective’s switched and she now stands contending with the kikimora. She can’t control her movements, only watch as the battle continues. She’s held underwater, grasping for the silver blade that was knocked from her…their hand. She tries to focus as it continues to reach for the sword. Grunts coming from one, screeching from another. The hand finally grabs the weapon and thrusts it upward into the kikimora’s throat. Its tar colored blood spewing on to everything that surrounds it.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>ONE</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The bustle of the crowd in the tavern is like every other small town she’s been in. The men are drunk, the women are working…some of the women are drunk while working. Being treated like meat. They don’t care. So, she doesn’t care either. At least she tries not to. She watches from her corner while the youngest of the barmaids gets her ass slapped by the owner as she makes her rounds. She’s the only one that doesn’t seem to want the attention but lets it be. It’s dark, dank, but obviously the go-to place for the population of Acorn Bay.</p><p>“<em>The hairy man over there would like an ale or two, the other guy with the double chin wants the special breeeeEEw</em>.” The young bar maid’s singing makes her cringe. Far from the smooth sound of the bards she’s heard during her journeys. The barmaid looks in her direction and her body tenses. “Oh! I’m so sorry! I didn’t know anyone was here! I’ll be back around to you in a second, okay?” She nods but doesn’t say a word. The barmaid starts her singing again as she walks away strategically handling the pints she’s cleared from the nearby table, “<em>Come back to the woman with the head full of squid-inked cuuuurlssss</em>…” Faiza wraps a coil of her hair around her finger and pulls it to look at its deep black color. She shrugs and begins to roll a coin through her scarred fingers as she waits patiently to be served. She continues to take in her surroundings, she can’t help herself. It’s how she’s been trained. No threats to her here though. No one even notices that she’s in their space. Good enough for her.</p><p>The barmaid comes and sits at her table.</p><p>“Sorry about that. It’s quite mad in here tonight.” She nods. “So, what’re ya havin’ then?”</p><p>“What are you serving for food?”</p><p>“Oh, you know. The usual. Pheasant, apples, sausages. Pretty sure we have a good catch in the back. The cook can whip that up nice with a side of vegetables.”</p><p>“I’ll have that. And an ale.”</p><p>“Perfect! Be right back.” She slides the chair out from the table making a loud noise that echoes through the place. “<em>She’d like to have the catch. And I can grab the rest. It’ll be really good, just like all the food shooooOOOOoould.</em>”</p><p>“That’s unfortunate.” She says under her breath as she watches the redhead walk away. The hand from the kikimora dream flashes in her thoughts. She squeezes her eyes shut and tries to focus on who the hand belongs to. She must have been trying longer than she thought.</p><p>            “Ya tired then? I didn’t think the cook took <em>that </em>long. Did she?” She slowly opens her eyes and sees the red-headed barmaid standing in front of her with a plate of food. “Here ya go.” She slides the meal and pint in front of her. “D’you mind?” The barmaid points at the chair sitting across from her. She shakes her head and the barmaid sits and stares at her. She ignores her and starts on her food. She’s used to the looks. Everyone tries to figure her out, but very few ask any questions. “So, where’re ya from, then?”</p><p>“Everywhere.”</p><p>“But, you have to have <em>started</em> somewhere, yeah?”</p><p>“Beyond the seas.” She stuffs another forkful into her mouth.</p><p>“Beyond the seas!? Wow! I’d love to go there.” The barmaid looks off and loses herself. She looks at the woman, then at the corner of the ceiling where her focus had gone. “So. What is it that you do?” She looks into her eyes, then back at the weapons that sit behind her. The barmaid follows her non-verbal cues but doesn’t catch on until she sees the cat-shaped medallion peering through her clothing. “You’re a witcher!?” The clamor of the crowd goes quiet. Quiet enough to hear a few cups drop. Everyone is looking in their direction now. She stares at the patrons that are attempting to figure her out. The barmaid yells out, “Ya heard what ya heard! Go on about your business, then!” And just like that, the noise picks up again.</p><p>            She takes in a deep breath and goes back to her food.</p><p>“Sorry ‘bout that. It’s just that I haven’t ever seen a witcher. I mean, I’ve heard of ‘em…” The witcher turns her head slightly, waiting for her to tell whatever elaborate tales she may have heard. “…but never seen one, y’know? And…well, you’re a woman, aren’t ya?” She looks up at the barmaid, then down to her chest, and raises her eyebrow. “Well, I mean, that wasn’t really a question that needed answerin’. Just chattin’ is all. Rare we get any strangers ‘round here. ‘Specially any that stay as long as you have.” The barmaid taps her nails on the table, thinking of what her next topic should be. A groggy, deep voice yells across the tavern,</p><p>“ROZ! GET BACK TO YOUR TABLES, WOMAN!”</p><p>“I’LL GET TO IT!” She yells over her shoulder.</p><p> “Obviously, the name’s Roz. Yours?” She lets out another puff of air.</p><p>“Faiza. Of Ofir.”</p><p>“Faiza? Well, that’s a lovely name, isn’t it!”</p><p> “NOW! OR I CAN FIND ANOTHER GREEN-EYED WENCH WHO WILL!” Roz rolls her eyes.</p><p>“What does your eye color have to do with anything?” Faiza asks.</p><p>“Who really knows? He comments on them so often that I don’t even hear it anymore. On any hand, they’re empty threats. But threats just the same. I need this job and he knows it.” Roz stands. “I’ll be ‘round here. Let me know if ya need anything else, will ya?” Faiza nods in return. She watches as Roz walks towards the man who seems to own the place. As Roz passes him, he slaps her on the ass. She stops walking, clenches her fist, takes in a deep breath and continues to her responsibilities. The man stands laughing while he watches her move away. Faiza squints and tilts her head. She pushes herself away from the table, grabs her weapons, and adjusts her jacket. She pushes her way through the crowd and reaches the bar. The owner walks over to Faiza.</p><p>“Can I help you with somethin’?” He bites his bottom lip and runs his eyes up and down her body. She does her best to hide her disgust, but he seems to catch it anyway. Her obvious irritation seems to make him push harder. She glares at him. “Those are some beauties you’ve got. Haven’t seen that color eyes before in all my years. The grey is like a heavy rainstorm is brewin’, but the amber flakes are like the sun rays shining through. What treasures.” A perverted smile slides across his face as he rubs his hands together. Roz interrupts,</p><p>“Need anything else?” Faiza never looks away from the owner. She lays a few coins on the table and asks,</p><p>“Where can I get some rest?” Roz collects the payment and hands it to the man, who’s still staring at Faiza as he places the coins in his pocket.</p><p>“You can stay here. We’ve plenty room,” the owner offers. Faiza ignores him.</p><p>“Oh! Uhm...right up the road there. It’s close. No need to ride your horse if you’ve got one.”</p><p>“What time do you guys close?” Roz rolls her eyes up to think.</p><p>“Uhm. Right around the time the moon is at its highest, I’d say. Open bright and early for breakfast if ya’d like. They also have some good meals at the inn there.” Faiza looks over at Roz who’s trying her best to cut the tension with her helpfulness that’s stamped with an uneasy grin. Faiza places an extra coin into Roz’s palm. Her face lights up and Faiza looks towards the owner.</p><p>“That’s hers.” The same crude smile remains on his face as he nods in agreement. Faiza turns and walks out of the tavern.</p><p>            Night falls over the small town on the bank of the delta. Being so close to water makes what Faiza’s there to do much easier. She leans back on the small bed that she’s rented for the evening contemplating how she will execute her plan. She runs her fingers along the blade of her steel dagger. She knows she won’t need much more than that. Faiza stands and stretches, feeling the movement of her light-weight armor. She checks the threading to make sure it’s still intact and can handle an attack. She pulls the loose straps on her sides to ensure her ribs are protected. She pats the padding on her thighs. Thick enough to keep a blade from penetrating any critical nerves. Not that she needs it, the healing process is just hell. Better to skip it altogether. She looks over at the potions that sit in a bag next to her things.</p><p>“Won’t need it.” She spins the tip of her dagger on her index finger to test its balance. A tinge of pain makes her wince as a droplet of blood hits the floor. She rolls her shoulders and cracks her neck. She listens as a few of the drunk tavern guests sing loudly as they leave. That’s her cue.</p><p>            She exits the inn, into the darkened streets. All is pretty much quiet outside of the stragglers still making it into their homes to their not-so-happy wives. She peeks her head from around the corner of the alleyway. She sees Roz leaving the tavern, expecting to see the owner right behind her. As Roz wraps a scarf around her hair and starts in the direction of her home a cat finds Faiza’s legs and begins to rub its body against it.</p><p>“Knock it off!” It begins to purr and continues its dance around her ankles. “Go away!” Faiza whispers harshly. She shakes her leg in attempts to get it to leave her alone without making too much noise. It meows loudly and Roz stops and turns, almost catching Faiza out in the hazy light of the moon. Roz looks around for a few seconds and continues home. “You almost got me caught! Go!” Faiza looks out of her hiding space. The cat turns and hisses. She looks down and notices that it’s looking behind her, “Shit!”</p><p>Faiza turns and is instantly struck in the face with a single blow to her jaw. She stumbles backward. When she regains her footing, she wipes the corner of her mouth with her thumb and glares at her attacker. The tavern owner stands in shock when he realizes that he barely knicked her. Fear begins to wash over his face.</p><p>“Your eyes. They…the glare’s like the cat at your foot!” Faiza smirks. “You’re a monster!”</p><p>“I’m nowhere near half the monster you are.” The cat begins to rub its body against her leg again. Faiza looks down at the cat, then back at the owner. His eyes remain at her feet in confusion. She kicks the cat away and moves into her fighting position. Left foot forward. Left hand free. Right foot back. Right hand on her hip where her dagger lies. Eyes on her target without losing sight of what surrounds her. The owner stares at her while he pulls a small knife from his pocket. The same weapon he’s used on his victims she’d bet.</p><p>            His hand trembles as he decides on what to do. She knows exactly what he decides when he grips the handle of his knife. He sneers as he begins his run towards her. He’s faster than she expected his overweight stature to allow. He slices his knife through the air, aiming for the right side of her body. She rolls her shoulder back, causing him to stumble passed her and land on his face. He beats the ground with his fist and lets out a low growl. Faiza turns to face him. Takes her stance again. He jumps to his feet, flips his knife to his other hand, and lowers his shoulders.</p><p>“Good job. Lower your center of gravity. Maybe you won’t end up on your face next time.” She says snidely. He darts towards her, extending his left arm, targeting her heart. She pulls her left shoulder back and pushes his arm away with her right hand. His anger grows.</p><p>“You move like that stupid fuckin’ cat too!” Saliva flies as he speaks. Foam forms in the corners of his mouth. His breathing is heavy and ragged as he sorts out his next move. She tilts her head as she continues to size him up. “I’ll have you, though. You’ll be mine!” He licks his lips, “They’re always mine! No matter how much they fight! And I like a good fight.” He starts laughing.</p><p>She comes out of her stance and stands up straight.</p><p>“You’re starting to bore me.” He yells as he barrels towards her with his knife outstretched. She figured he had learned the first two times. She quickly takes her stance with her right hand on her dagger and drops her left hand to the ground. His movements slow drastically.</p><p>“What the hell have you do to me, witch!?” She walks towards him, flipping her dagger nonchalantly.</p><p>“…er,” she adds.</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“Witch…er.” His eyes widen. His involuntary sluggish movements cause him to fall to his knees. “What are you going to do to me!?”</p><p>“The same thing you did to them.” He begins to sob and plead for his life.</p><p>“I’ll never do it again! I won’t touch another! You have my word!”</p><p>“Your word doesn’t mean shit to me.” She moves behind him and straddles his legs on either side. Close enough for her to pull his head back by his hair. Exposing his neck and stretching the folds of his fat for a cleaner cut. She moves her dagger to his throat. She stops and looks around. She sniffs. She looks down at him.</p><p>“Really?” He continues to blubber. The smell is making her stomach turn. She quickly glides her dagger across his throat to relieve herself of the misery. His lifeless body hits the ground hard. “Pitiful.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Faiza stands searching her surroundings, yet again. This time in a town. A town she’s yet explored. Men stand in the streets facing her with their weapons drawn. Townspeople still handling their responsibilities of the day. Early morning. She attempts to find any semblance of a clue as to what’s happening, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s an ultimatum,” one of the seven men says as he draws his sword, “Get it?” They stare her down. She still can’t control her movements as a sword spins in a hand that doesn’t belong to her in preparation for a fight. One of the men fires an arrow from a crossbow towards her face, and it’s deflected. All hell breaks loose from there. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“WITCHER!” Another one of the men yells as he runs towards her. He’s taken down quickly. The seven men are slaughtered with ease. Faiza tries to control the situation that she’s witnessing but she can’t. She’s forced to watch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now she is facing a woman. A woman her own age. She looks worried but has a younger girl with a blade to her neck. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I will kill everyone here until Stregobor comes down.” The person whose eyes Faiza is looking through attempts a Sign, but it doesn’t work on the woman. The woman pushes the girl away and the fight begins. Perspectives change back and forth as the clash goes on. But Faiza can never make out who the woman is battling. Their face remains clouded. Faiza watches as a sword is being held at her neck, she’s looking through the woman’s eyes now. She’s a fighter, she attempts an attack on the shrouded person, Faiza tries her best to sift through the fog that covers them, but a dagger is plunged into her neck and pulled away. All goes dark.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>. </em>          Faiza wakes in a cold sweat. Breathing heavily. She looks at the sky outside of her window.</p><p>“Early morning,” she whispers. She washes her face with water to regain herself. Her stomach is upset. Close to vomiting. She sits on the edge of her bed, bent over, with her hands on the back of her neck. She can still smell the stench of death from her dream. Or maybe that was just the night before. The foul odor still lingering in her nostrils. That reminds her.</p><p>“My payment.” She packs her things and heads back to the tavern.</p><p>The crowd is still low. Patrons eating their late afternoon meals and attempt to drink away their ill feelings from the night before. No one seems to notice that the owner isn’t around. It’s his wife who’s handling everything. Faiza walks to the bar and lays her things down. The woman never makes eye contact. She keeps her head down as she walks past and drops a bag of coins in front of her. Faiza speaks up,</p><p>“I’d like a—”</p><p>“We don’t serve the likes of you here, <em>witcher</em>. Best be on your way now.” Faiza stares at her, but the woman never looks back. The patrons are now beginning to look in their direction. Faiza grabs her things and heads towards the door. She hears a few of the onlookers whispering about an event that had taken place early that week in a different town.</p><p>“You hear about that white-haired witcher that killed the townsfolk of Blaviken?”</p><p>“Aye…the Butcher of Blaviken I hear they call him.”</p><p>“I hear he even slaughtered a woman by the name of Renfri and left her in the streets for all to see. Some say she was mutated by the black sun, but I bet it was all a lie. They’ll do anything for coin. Poor girl.” The townspeople sit and stare at her with disdain as they speak ill of the man in Blaviken. This other witcher is really making life harder than it already is. She doesn’t say a word and walks towards the inn for her horse.</p><p>            “Ah, Amina. At least I can always trust that you’ll remain.” Faiza feeds her a few apples and packs her for their next stop.</p><p>“So, you’re off, then?” A familiar voice comes from behind her. Faiza doesn’t turn to her,</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Ah! Well, glad I could catch ya to, at least, say good-bye. That’s a beautiful horse ya’ have. Black and white stripes? Never seen anythin’ like it.”</p><p>“They are everywhere in Ofir.”</p><p>“Really!? Now I <em>have</em> to visit. Well, anyways…you were probably one of the better conversations I’ve had in a while.” Faiza looks towards Roz and gives her a slight smile, then back to her horse. “Feels different around here, ya know? Can tell things are gonna be a bit different in the tavern. The owner never came in this morning, and his missus told me to go look for him.” Faiza looks over her shoulder at Roz.</p><p>“Why would she do that?”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t she? That’s her husband and ev’rythin’. Says he has a habit of wanderin’ off. Sometimes for weeks.” Faiza rolls her eyes. Roz notices her reaction. “You know somethin’, don’t ya? Go on then, what is it that you know?” Roz moves closer to Faiza and lowers her head awaiting the gossip.</p><p>“I killed him.” Roz stands as straight as a pole.</p><p>“You what!?”</p><p>“And his <em>missus</em> paid me to do it. So, her having you go look for him was absurd.” Faiza turns her back to continue tying her things to her horse. Roz places her hand over her mouth.</p><p>“Why would you do such a thing?” She begins to back away from Faiza. “I thought witchers only killed monsters.”</p><p>“He <em>was</em> a monster.” Faiza turns to look Roz in her eyes. “And you were his prey.”</p><p>“I…what!?” Roz sits on the trough near the stable. Staring at the ground attempting to place things together. “Well, what am I gonna do now? I’m more than sure I’ve lost my job at the tavern; the <em>missus</em> doesn’t like me much. Going home will be hell. There’s nothin’ there, but my mum and sisters who…well…there’s nothin’ there.” Faiza sees Roz rub her left forearm and cover with her scarf. Faiza lets out a deep sigh and closes her eyes. She unties another horse and hands the reigns to Roz.</p><p>“I’m sure you’d appreciate this over walking to wherever you want to go next.” Roz looks up with her eyes wide. Tears begin to form.</p><p>“Of course, I would! Give me a second, though!” Roz runs into the tavern and after about three minutes comes running out with a few bags. “I’m ready!”</p><p>“You already had your things packed?”</p><p>“Just in case a time like this happened to come my way!”</p><p>            Faiza and Roz mount their horses and begin their ride out of Acorn Bay.</p><p>“So how much did you make for killin’ him, then? I mean, that missus is a cheap one.”</p><p>“Well, little does she know, I’ve made more than triple what she paid me.” Faiza chuckles at the wife’s mistake.</p><p>“How’d you manage that!?”</p><p>“Her coin. His coin from the day before, which I tried to give her, but she kicked me out of the tav—”</p><p>“SHE WHAT!? That BITCH!” Faiza shrugs.</p><p>“Well, I got the coin. And you got the horse.”</p><p>“This is <em>his</em> horse!? I don’t know if I should be disgusted or thankful.” The horse neighs and shakes its head. “Okay. I’m thankful. No need to get grumpy.” Roz strokes its mane. “<em>Here we go, on our way, and all I see is graaaaaAASSsss. But hey! What’s NICE! I’m no one’s VICE! And no one’s slappin’ my…aaaaAAAAssSSS! YES!</em>” Faiza closes her eyes and shakes her head, wondering what poor choice she may have made now. “Hey! Do you mind if we stop in Oxenfurt? I’d love to buy some new clothes! Somethin’ made for ridin’ this horse.” Faiza and Roz continue their ride north.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Episode 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Prologue</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She’s riding in a deserted area. Looking for someone. Maybe something. No clue what, but someone won’t stop talking. She hears a name. Jaskier? She’s not the only one with a companion, it seems. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“SHIT!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She’s struck in the forehead by what looks like a multi-faceted bullet. She shouldn’t be able to feel it, but she can. An annoying burning pain. Something with horns appears in the tall grass. The talkative one continues his yammering until he is struck by the same object. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Leave me be!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A heavy strike to her midsection sends her flying across the ground but she recovers quickly. A Sylvan? The creature rips hair from the hidden person’s hair. It’s white! She still can’t control her actions. Their actions. They punch the creature in the face. She attempts to look past the Sylvan to find where she is. Where this person she’s connected to is. There’s an arrangement being made. The stranger looks behind him and... everything goes black.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>TWO</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>            Faiza sits at the edge of the riverbank, washing her face as she tries to recall the dreams she’s been having. Things are becoming a little clearer, except the reason why she is connected to this person in the first place. The last place she can vaguely recall is the talkative man saying where they were. Golden palaces?</p><p>“<em>Far back on the shelf, high up on the mountain, from whence it ca—</em>”</p><p>“Can you <em>please</em> stop singing that song?”</p><p>“What? It’s catchy don’t ya think? And besides, I can’t get it out of my head.”</p><p>“I’ve done my best to keep it out of mine. Can’t you sing any of your other songs?”</p><p>“Well, those are only for me to remember what I’m doin’, not for entertainment.” Roz laughs, gets silent, then lets out a light sigh. “Well, now I’ll have to start over…you’ve stopped my thought.” Faiza slowly shakes her head as Roz begins humming the song again. She walks over to her horse to check on her things, “<em>From when the White Wolf fought…</em>” Roz’s first words catch Faiza’s attention.</p><p>“Who is this song about again?” Roz rolls her eyes up and taps her bottom lip with her finger.</p><p>“Uhm. The witcher they call the “White Wolf”?”</p><p>“Right. What’s his name?” Roz hums the words again.</p><p>“Geralt. Of…Rivia! Yeah.” Faiza drops her head. “They should call you the Black Cat, don’t ya think?” Roz rambles.</p><p>“And in this song, he’s battling elves in a mountain…”</p><p>“That’s right.” Faiza lets out an exasperated sigh. “What’s the matter? I mean, can’t be too bad, this is what has gotten you sought out for more work as of late.”</p><p>“I have to find him.” Faiza mounts Amina. Roz jumps to her feet.</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“Can’t believe it’s taken me this long to figure this out,” Faiza says under her breath.</p><p>“Figure what out, then? What’s happenin’?”</p><p>“I’ll explain on the way.” Roz quickly mounts her horse and they start towards the last place she can remember hearing. Dol Blathanna.</p><p>            Out on the main road, during midday, Faiza and Roz discuss the purpose of their current pursuit.</p><p>“You’ve been havin’ dreams about this man?” Faiza nods as Roz starts down her list of questions. “Maybe it’s a witcher connection?” Faiza shakes her head.</p><p>“We aren’t connected in that way. It’s not a thing we can do.”</p><p>“It’s just a thing <em>you</em> can do?”</p><p>“It seems so. Partially.”</p><p>“How’s that?” Faiza remains quiet. Debating on how much she should reveal. “Never mind. I know what that lack of answer means. You’ve yet to steer us wrong anyway, so if we need to find him. Then find him we will.” Faiza looks over at Roz with a slight smile showing her gratitude. “Just that…”</p><p>“Just what?”</p><p>“Don’t you think that going to Dol Blathanna might all be for not?”</p><p>“How do you mean?”</p><p>“Well, the song ‘bout what he did there. Well, that was weeks ago.”</p><p>“I know. But, it’s the last place we know. Best to start there.” Roz nods.</p><p>“<em>Toss a coin to your witcher…</em>” Faiza rolls her eyes and grits her teeth.</p><p>            “Hey! Wait! Please!” A middle-aged woman runs towards Faiza and Roz as they ride past a small town. It looks grim. Even with the people moving about, it looks deserted. Faiza slows Amina and places her hand on her dagger as she watches her approach. When she reaches them, she doubles over, heaving heavily with both hands on her knees. Roz looks at Faiza with her eyebrows raised. “Oh, thank Lilit you stopped.” She states through her panting. Roz snaps her attention back towards the woman, then back to Faiza. Faiza never takes her eyes off the woman.</p><p>“A little far west for that, don’t you think?” The woman looks up at Faiza with surprise and places her fingertips over her mouth. Faiza rolls her eyes. “Never mind. What is it?”</p><p>“I saw the shine of your blade from just there.” She turns and points back at a small farm lying on the edge of the town. Faiza looks down at her silver longsword that she has strapped on the side of Amina. Two-handed weapons aren’t her favorite, but the silver’s there when she needs it. “I thought you may have been a…well…I didn’t expect to see—"</p><p>“What is it?” The woman looks at the medallion hanging from Faiza’s chest.</p><p>“You’re a witcher! I know for sure you can help us now!” Faiza grits her teeth and repeats herself,</p><p>“What. Is. It?” The woman lowers her head.</p><p>“Oh. I. I’m sorry. We have a monster. It wanders and howls. Only at night. No one goes outside of their home when darkness comes. Only the ones who don’t believe.” Roz leans back to peek at the small town.</p><p>“Do you know what it is?” Faiza asks. The woman clasps her hands and holds them close to her chest, shaking her head vigorously.</p><p>“No one knows. We only know that it is here. Every night.” Faiza looks at the sun that is beginning its descent into the western sky. “We’ll pay you! The whole town will pay you. I’m sure of it!” A long silence falls among the three. “Please?” Faiza slumps her shoulders and pulls Amina’s reigns towards the town. Roz doesn’t move.</p><p>“C’mon, Roz. Would rather be inside than out.” Roz throws her head back and clicks her horse into movement. She sings under her breath,</p><p>“<em>Not feelin’ great about this ol’ la-dy, somethin’s tellin’ me that she may be sha-dy. Heading to her house, on another quest, I’ll stick around while Faiza does the rest…I guess.</em>”</p><p>            “You can tie your horses up here. It doesn’t seem to bother the animals much, but we still lock them away. You know? Just in case.” The woman leads Faiza and Roz to her family’s enclosed stables. Faiza grabs her bags. She catches the glint of her silver sword in her peripheral. She follows her gut and adds it to her items. They follow the woman into her home. Two young children are sitting in front of the fire playing with dolls that are stuffed with straw. They both look at Faiza and slowly back away.</p><p>“Don’t worry, children, she’s here to help us.” Faiza lays her things on the small wooden table and begins to sort out what she may need. The young boy walks up behind her.</p><p>“What are those?”</p><p>“Potions.”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“Me.” The little boy doesn’t break concentration from the table.</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“A dagger.”</p><p>“What for?” Faiza slowly turns to the boy and bends down to look him in his eyes.</p><p>“Me.” The little boy stares at her, looks her up and down, then back into her eyes.</p><p>“Your eyes are nice. What is that around your ne—"</p><p>“That’s enough! Come now. Go play with your sister," the woman scolds the little boy.</p><p>“But. Granma!” She hurries him back to where he was.</p><p>“Can’t you see she’s got things to prepare for?” Faiza watches as the little girl never looks up from her doll.</p><p>            The town has gone dark and eerily quiet. Faiza sits at the table, testing the weight of her dagger on her fingertips. Roz is sitting on the floor, playing with the children. The woman is pacing between the front door and her dinner.</p><p>“That’s a pretty doll you have there,” Roz says to the little girl, “May I see it?” The little girl pulls the doll to her chest and shakes her head.</p><p>“It’s the last thing my momma gave her before she died,” the little boy explains.</p><p>“Oh! I’m so sorry,” Roz says to the children.</p><p>“It’s okay. She’s been dead for a long time. Her and daddy. That’s why our Granma takes care of us now.”</p><p>“I see,” Roz says to him, “Well, it’s nice to have family around that love you, isn’t it? Family that wants to take care of you.” Both children nod as they listen. “Always be grateful for that.”</p><p>“We will,” both children say.</p><p>            A shriek carries on the wind and everyone in the house stops moving. Faiza looks at the woman.</p><p>“That’s it! That’s the monster!” The little girl runs and hides on Roz’s lap. The little boy stands near Faiza when the shrill echoes through the town again. Faiza slowly stands from her chair and grabs a bottle of potion and drinks it down quickly. She lays the bottle on the table. The young boy slowly extends his hand out towards it.</p><p>“What is th—" Faiza swats his hand away.</p><p>“DON’T TOUCH THAT!” The little boy grabs his hands and sadness creeps across his face. Faiza takes his hand and kneels in front of him. “You can’t play with the things that I have. They’re too dangerous for you.” The little boy nods slowly as he stares at the ground, but his frown remains. He slowly looks up at her and watches as the potion continues to take its effects on her. His eyes get wide. He looks at the empty bottle on the table, then back to Faiza, and nods his head with intent. The sound of the monster erupts again. This time closer than it was before. Faiza grabs another bottle, her silver sword, and heads towards the door. She cautions the woman to move everyone to the back of the house. Before she walks out of the door she turns to Roz.</p><p>“They have a Wraith. Find out what you can.” Roz nods.</p><p>            Faiza steps outside and pours the contents of the bottle onto her blade. She looks around to attempt to find an open area where she can lead it. The farm ground next to the woman’s home seems to be the safest. The Wraith screams again as it moves through the town. Faiza makes as much noise as she can to catch its attention. She sprints to the middle of the field and screams as loud as she can. Less than a second later, she hears an ethereal sound emanate from behind her.</p><p>“Shit!” The Wraith appears behind her and strikes her in the back. Faiza is knocked forward but keeps her balance. She grips the handle of her sword with both hands and spins as fast as she can, slicing her blade through the air. Nothing there. She hears the same sound behind her again. This time she roll-dodges before the Wraith can touch her. It screams loudly as it hovers over the ground. Faiza squeezes the handle of her sword and slices through the air repeatedly. “I.” Swing. “Hate.” Swing. “This.” Swing. “Sword.” Her natural movements are slowed by its heft. The Wraith is able to dodge each stroke as it moves in and out of spectral form. Faiza moves back into her stance, contemplating her next move. She notices the Wraith's attention seems to be elsewhere. Faiza grips her sword and forward spins towards it. With a swift slash, she pierces the front of its body. The Wraith lets out an ear-splitting wail and dissipates, only to move to another location. She hears its cries again, far from where she’s standing.</p><p>            Faiza runs back over to the house and bangs on the door. She can hear the little kids screaming.</p><p>“Be quiet! It’s me!” Roz swings open door and slams it shut behind Faiza just as quickly. “What did you find out?”</p><p>“Not much. But she knows somethin’,” she says annoyed. Faiza looks towards the woman.</p><p>“What aren’t you saying?” The woman puts her head down in shame. Faiza walks toward her and the children. “You have a Wraith. The only way I can get rid of it is if you open your trap!” The woman’s bottom lip begins to tremble as she stares at the floor. “Roz grab the kids.”</p><p>“Come ‘ere, children. I’ll teach you a game I used to play when I was younger.” The children reluctantly walk over to Roz. The Wraith howls. It’s moving closer again.</p><p>“You need to say something and say it now or <em>Lilit</em> help you, I’ll walk out of here and leave it to terrorize your town for the rest of your lives.” Tears begin to roll down the woman’s face as she looks into Faiza’s eyes.</p><p>            “It’s the children’s mother. She died when they were just babies.” Faiza stares at her, unwavering in her demeanor. “She wanted to leave my son. She wanted to take the babies with her. To another man! In another town! My son was a good man! A GOOD MAN!”</p><p>“I don’t care about your son. I care about what’s out there.” The woman’s tears turn into sobs as she continues her explanation,</p><p>“No one cared about my son! She said she was leaving him one night. He wouldn’t let her go.”</p><p>“He killed her?” The woman gets quiet as she tries to compose herself.</p><p>“And then she killed him!” Faiza rolls her eyes.</p><p>“Where’s her grave?” She asks through gritted teeth. The woman doesn’t make eye contact with her anymore.</p><p>“He buried her in that field over there. There’s a large rock marking the grave. It’s painted red.” Faiza picks up another weapon, grabs her sword, and walks out of the house. Before making herself the target, she searches the field looking for the marking the woman described. The Wraith continues to move closer to where she is. Just as she finds the stone, she hears the ethereal noise coming from behind her. Faiza grips her sword, turns and cuts just as it appears. The Wraith shrieks again but doesn’t leave as she hoped.</p><p>“Shit!”</p><p>            The Wraith claws through the air as it moves towards her. Faiza attempts to dodge, but it catches her right shoulder. Faiza pushes a wave of energy towards it. Nothing happens. Faiza rolls her eyes when she realizes her mistake.</p><p>“I hate you.” The Wraith lets out a loud shrill and Faiza drops to one knee, placing her left palm on the ground. This time the Sign she uses does its job. The Wraith is slowed just enough for her to dig through the dirt with a nearby tool. The body of the children’s mom lays there. Body as fresh as the day she died. Blood on her lips. The Wraith, albeit slowly, continues to move towards her. Faiza works faster as she sees it approaching from the corner of her eye. She uncovers the rest of the woman’s body and plunges the aspen stake into her chest. The Wraith screams and moves further back into the circle of the Sign. Faiza stands to her feet, wondering how she will manage the next step. She looks towards the Wraith as she positions her silver blade above the woman’s throat.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Faiza drives her sword down into her neck until she feels it hit the dirt beneath. She rocks her weapon from one side to the next, completely separating her head from her body. Faiza quickly moves to complete the job and places the head between the woman’s legs. Faiza looks as the Wraith begins to flail. She holds her hand out over the woman’s body and completes a Sign that sets the woman’s body on fire. Faiza stands as she begins to see early signs of the next morning. She breathes heavily as she watches the Wraith’s dust fall to the ground and turns to walk back into the house.</p><p>            “Is it done?” The woman asks.</p><p>“It is.” The woman rushes over to a corner of her house and pulls out a large sack of coins. She lays the bag on the table next to the rest of Faiza’s things. Still never making contact.</p><p>“The monster’s gone!?” Faiza looks down to find the little girl staring up at her with large brown eyes. Faiza nods her head. The little girl reaches out and gives her the doll she had been clinging to. “I think my mommy would want you to have this now. You saved us. She would want to say thank you.” Faiza slowly reaches out and takes the doll from the little girl’s hands. A sting hits her chest because the little girl has no idea. She hugs Faiza’s leg tightly. “Roz told us what you do. Killing monsters and everything. Making people safe. I want to be just like you.” Faiza kneels and looks the little girl in the eyes.</p><p>“Don’t forget to be a child. Enjoy your life. But most importantly, always be just like <em>you</em>.” The little girl smiles and hugs her tightly around her neck.</p><p>            Faiza gathers her things. The woman still silent, sitting and staring at the table.</p><p>“You <em>will</em> have to tell these children about their parents one day. You do know that?” The woman looks up at Faiza with surprise. Her lips part with some sort of an excuse, but she pulls them back, lowers her head, and nods.</p><p>“Thank you,” she says lightly. Faiza stares at her coldly then turns and walks away. The children follow Roz and Faiza out of the door as they load their horses.</p><p>“THE MONSTER IS DEAD! THE MONSTER IS DEEEEAD!” The little boy yells out into the town. People begin to open their doors slowly.</p><p>“What’s that you say, boy!? The monster is dead!?”</p><p>“THE MONSTER IS DEAD!” The people of the small town begin cheering as Faiza and Roz ride back to the main road.</p><p>            “I feel so bad for those children,” Roz starts. Faiza doesn’t respond. “Both parents gone, and for what?” Roz takes in a deep, solemn breath. “It’s hard losing both of your parents, ya know?” Faiza slightly turns her head in Roz’s direction and looks at her from the corner of her eye. “Mine were gone. Well, my mum was there, but not really, ya know? The only time she came out of her room was when she wanted to yell at me and my sisters for our father leavin’.” Roz stares forward blankly as she recalls her life. “Yep. He left for market one morning and never came back. Everything went dark then.”</p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that, Roz,” Faiza says low. Roz smiles.</p><p>“It’s alright now. I mean. I’ve gotten over it. I wanted to leave anyway. They just made it easier to do.” They both stay quiet for a while, thinking about the conversation, and their own experiences. “So, we still lookin’ for Geralt of Rivia, then?”</p><p>“We are.”</p><p>“Great! But can we get some sleep soon?” Faiza laughs. Roz yawns before she begins her singing, “<em>Toss a coin to your Witcher…</em> "       </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Episode 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Prologue</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Faiza has a dream she’d rather not experience. Now her night consists of sleeplessness for fear the dark-haired woman’s face may show up again with her overwhelming, but feeble attempts to satisfy. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>THREE</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Faiza sits awake in her bed, trying to rub the images from her mind. She grabs a cup of water and gulps it down as fast as she can. Now the woman’s singing is in her head,</p><p>“<em>And yet her dead heart did beat…</em>” She tosses the cup behind her into the corner of her room.</p><p>“Ugh! Why me?!” She slams her head back on to her pillow. Eyes wide, dreading what she would see next if she closed them. Faiza sits up again looking around the empty space. She sees her silver sword on the table, still coated in the Specter oil from her previous encounter. She hasn’t had to use it since but knows she should take better care of it. She walks over, pulls it from the table, and looks it over. “I truly can’t stand this thing. I don’t know how you ever wielded it, Uncle.” She talks to herself as she remembers the training sessions between them.</p><p>“<em>You have to keep your balance, Faiza. If you’re not grounded, you will be on the ground!</em>” She can hear his voice like it was yesterday. She closes her eyes and moves into her stance. Right foot back, weapon in her right hand, pointed towards the earth, left foot forward, left hand free. She continues to flow through her movements, just as she was taught, working to balance the weight of the blade.</p><p>“Faiza! It’s sunrise! Aren’t you up yet!?” The banging jolts her awake. Faiza groans as she pushes herself up from the floor. She opens the door and Roz looks shocked. “You okay in here?” She pushes through and looks around at everything that Faiza used as a target. Her uncle’s sword on the floor near where she laid.</p><p>“I’m fine. Just practicing.”</p><p>“Practicing for what? For war?” Roz chuckles at her own joke.</p><p>“Maybe?” Faiza whispers to herself as she pours a cup of water.</p><p>“You know you’re gonna have to leave extra for your room now, right?” Faiza nods. “We may want to get on the road soon. Aedirn isn’t too far away. Gera—” Faiza holds up her hand.</p><p>“DON’T say his name! Please. Heard it enough for one night.” Roz raises her eyebrows, then her face contorts as she follows Faiza with her eyes while she moves around the room collecting her things.</p><p>“Do I wanna…?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Very well. I’ll, uhm, let you get back to…this. Gonna head to the tavern for a bite. See ya there?” Faiza nods.</p><p>            She walks into the tavern and finds Roz in the corner with a man swaying like a tree in the strongest wind. An inebriated smile across his cherry red face as he stands at the table next to her. Roz spots her and her eyes bulge. Faiza decides to leave the man to his own devices. Before she can find a seat, Roz frantically waves her arms above her head signaling her to save her from her demise. Faiza smiles and shakes her head slowly. Roz’s eyes enlarge and her mouth drops. The swaying man slowly turns to find what has Roz’s attention. She clasps her hands as she continues to beg for her help. Faiza lets out a heavy sigh and pushes through the chairs. Roz sighs in relief when Faiza lays her things down on the bench before taking her seat in front of her.</p><p>“Well…w-what doooowe have here?” The man hiccups and releases a loud, foul belch. He covers his mouth and smiles as his eyes slowly close involuntarily, “Whoops. Tha-THAT wasn’t mmmmy faulT.” The hard “t” at the end of his word is accompanied by saliva that threatens their personal space. “Well...now…yo-you’ve gotta pret-ty face too.”</p><p>“You’re making me dizzy. How about you go take your seat?” Faiza says with light disgust riding her face. The man blinks hard three times, then squints as he tries to focus on her face.</p><p>“Y-you think I shhhoould sit?”</p><p>“I do.” Faiza points across the room. “Over there.”</p><p>“I-I get it.” He turns slowly, hiccups, and finds another table. Roz drops her head on to her folded arms.</p><p>“Nice choice,” Faiza jokes. Roz lifts her hand slowly and extends her middle finger. The waitress walks over and slides two plates in front of them. Faiza immediately begins to devour her food.</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Roz injects. Faiza nods.</p><p>            As she finishes, Faiza hears a familiar voice laughing at the other side of the tavern. She drops her fork on to her dish.</p><p>“Oh, for fucks sakes.” Roz lifts her head from her meal and gives Faiza a confused look. Faiza searches the tavern to ensure her ears haven’t failed her. She hopes they have.</p><p>“What now? What’s been goin’ on with you today?”</p><p>“Let’s go.” They both grab their things and leave payment on the table. Faiza pushes through the growing crowd of people until she reaches her.</p><p>“Oh. Well, hello. You’re a new face.” The woman says in an enticing tone. Makes Faiza’s skin crawl.</p><p>“Ew,” Roz says under her breath.</p><p>“Where’s the witcher?” The woman looks taken aback by Faiza’s question.</p><p>“Which one? I’ve had plenty.” She smiles as she looks Faiza up and down.</p><p>“Ew. Ew,” Roz whispers again.</p><p>“You’ve had two. And neither will be singing your praises any time soon.” The woman’s eyes move from amorous to stern. “The one you were with last. Where is he?” The woman glares at her.</p><p>“And why should I tell you anything?” Faiza pulls her dagger from her hip and pierces the table. She doesn’t say a word to the woman, just tilts her head and stares. The woman gets stiff and slowly looks down at the medallion that’s now swinging from Faiza’s neck.</p><p>            Faiza and Roz ride towards the road that leads to Temeria. Faiza catches a familiar scent as they ride past an inn where a caramel-colored horse is tied up outside. One she’s continued to catch since she began her search for this White Wolf. Roz catches her stare.</p><p>“What is it, then?” Faiza doesn’t know how to put it into words.</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“So, you think we’ll catch up to him this time? It seems like your dreams are becomin’ more…I dunno…recent? The woman said he’s only left a day or so ago.”</p><p>“We’ll see.”</p><p>“You know, I know I lived in a small town, but I’ve heard some things about that King of Temeria and his sister. But I don’t know. Could be the rumors of bored and very unhappy people.”</p><p>“Nothing concerns me other than what we could be walking into.”</p><p>“How do you mean?”</p><p>“If two witchers have gone and one never returned, there could be a bigger problem than the King and his <em>relationship</em> with his sister.”</p><p>            “Is it me or is my horse moving a bit slow today?” Faiza looks back over her shoulder while Roz leans to one side and moves her horse’s mane from its eye.</p><p>“Let’s get him something to drink,” Faiza suggests. They both dismount and lead their horses to the closest body of water. As they walk through the tall grass, Roz’s horse whinnies and lifts on his hind legs. He tries to run but begins limping immediately. Slowly he begins to drop to the ground as he continues to try to get away from whatever’s frightened him.</p><p>“What is it!?” Roz yells as she tries to console her injured friend. Faiza moves around the area with her dagger drawn. She spots a mound of grass that isn’t like the rest.</p><p>“Don’t move!” Roz halts her movements but tries to look around.</p><p>“What is goin’ on!?”</p><p>“Shh!” Faiza pulls her uncle’s sword from Amina and lowers her body as she stalks her victim. When she gets within distance, Faiza stands and points her left hand in its direction. Fire shoots from her and the animal screeches in pain. She flips her sword in her right hand for balance. She walks up on the monster that is now twitching and plunges her sword into its back.</p><p>“What the hell, Faiza!?”</p><p>“An echinops.” Faiza looks around. “Doesn’t seem to be anymore.”</p><p>“Ugh! Look what it’s done to my poor baby!” Roz bends down and hovers her hand over the areas where its spines pierced her horses’ body. Faiza walks over to her things and pulls out a large pair of tweezers. She hands them to Roz.</p><p>“Pull them out before they go any deeper.” Roz tends to the injuries while Faiza walks to the stream not far from where they were.</p><p>She allows Amina to drink and ties her to the closest tree to the body of water. She gathers some water in an extra waterskin and brings it to Roz.</p><p>“Can you give it to him, please? I think I’ve got the last one here.” Faiza leans over and slowly dispenses the water into the horse’s mouth. She looks into its eyes, and they become tense. “Got it! I think that’s it. Poor thing.” They gingerly coax the horse to move closer to the water for it to drink its fill and rest. Roz continues her medicinal work as she rubs a salve on each wound. “This should help you feel a little better soon.” She runs her fingers through its hair as he closes his eyes. “Ya know, I didn’t think I’d ever form such a bond with an animal. Thought I didn’t like them, just shows I didn’t have the time to know them.” Faiza looks over at Amina who’s now resting in her own space.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Faiza sees her uncle walk into the new location of the Cats training center. She can’t say she wasn’t happy sitting still for a while. She was tired of traveling around. Nowhere to truly lay her head. She was sad that day. Missing her time in Ofir. Playing with her friends. Here? There was nothing. No one. Everyone was too busy training. Her uncle taught her the sword day in and day out. She was losing patience. She wanted more than that. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This is a gift from your mother,” her uncle hands her the reigns of a black and white filly. A token from her homeland. Faiza jumps up from her seat on the cargo in excitement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is she here!? Can I see her!?” Her uncle looks at her solemnly and shakes his head. It was delivered. Faiza’s shoulders slump and tears begin to form in her eyes. “Why can’t I see her!? Why am I here!? I want to go home!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You can’t. You belong here with me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“WHY!?” A single tear rolls down her face as she tries to get answers from her uncle. Her efforts are futile. They always are. She falls to the floor and buries her face in her arms. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Control your emotions, Faiza!” her uncle says in a stern voice that makes her pull her sobs back, but she never lifts her head. He turns and leaves her with her gift. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’ll know as soon as you are meant,” he says under his breath. Her sadness takes over again and Amina walks over and rests next to her. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>            “She’s been with me ever since,” Faiza says to Roz as they sit near their resting travel mates. Her eyes burn as she tries to hold back the tears that are trying to escape. Roz sees deeper into the story and asks,</p><p>“You weren’t meant to be a witcher, then?” Faiza shakes her head. “Then how?”</p><p>“It was my choice. I was only sent to be with my uncle in the caravan. To travel with them. He taught me the sword, only so I could protect myself if the time came. But, he saw something different in me. He’d tell me after every sparring match. I held my own with most of the boys there too.” Faiza chuckles proudly.</p><p>“Why did you want to become one?” Faiza looks down at the ground and takes in a deep breath.</p><p>“My life started to lose excitement. The training was getting boring. I wanted something more. I watched everyone who either passed or failed their trials. Especially the ones who failed. But, I knew. I knew I could make it through.”</p><p>“From your Sight?” Faiza shakes her head.</p><p>“From my intuition. And amazing self-confidence.” Faiza chuckles at herself. Her rare attempt at humor doesn’t seem to rub off on Roz.</p><p>“But now you can’t—”</p><p>“I know. It’s a choice that I have to live with. It was made clear and I chose. I can’t take it back now. He…my uncle didn’t want me to do it. But, I told him, “either I’d die in here or I’d die out there.” I couldn’t just sit there and rot. I wanted the strength. The speed. The magic. Everything.” Roz sits quietly as she takes it all in. Her curiosity gets to her again.</p><p>“Why would your mother send you away like that?” Faiza looks up at her. She can see the sullen look in her eyes. She sifts through what she’s willing to talk about before answering,</p><p>“It was for my safety.” Roz nods.</p><p>            Night falls and they sit and talk around the fire.</p><p>“I’m sorry that I’ve put extra time between you and Geralt. But thank you for letting him rest.”</p><p>“It’s fine. Making him travel would be no good to any of us.” Faiza lays back and stares at the heavens. The stars glitter as she tries to think back on what her mom looks like. After the trials, her uncle would tell her how she had eyes like hers.     Had.</p><p>“<em>Upturned, pitch-black eyes. Black as the night sky. They pierced your soul whether you wanted them to or not</em>.” She always asked him to tell her so she wouldn’t forget. “<em>There was power in them.</em>” She drifts into a soft sleep as she listens to his words on the wind. Her bedtime story.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Her peaceful sleep is interrupted by screams. High-pitched, consistent screams of terror. It’s dark. She can’t make out what is happening around the rubble and wails. It’s a cursed thing. A monster set on killing everyone around it. It continues to scream in anger, hunger, and irritation as its victim fights back. Faiza wonders why he just won’t kill it. The source of her dream lays himself in a tomb to keep the monster out. She notices daylight breaking through and the monster fighting to hide itself. She looks through the eyes of her source—the other witcher—as the monster transforms into a young girl. Faiza sees its claws targeting her neck and her vision is blurred.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>            “IT’S A STRIGA!” Faiza sits up with her dagger drawn. Roz sits right up and begins to frantically collect her things.</p><p>“A WHAT?!” Faiza tries to catch her breath as she recalls where she is. Roz looks over at her and realizes that there’s no threat. “Another dream, Faiza?” Faiza doesn’t respond. “Shit. You scared me.” Roz is now catching her breath. Faiza looks and sees the sun beginning to rise. She covers her eyes with both hands to regain herself. “You okay?” Faiza nods slowly. “We’ve really gotta find this Geralt. This is gettin’ out of hand.”</p><p>“It may be done now.” Roz looks to her.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“The creature may have won.” Roz covers her mouth. “Oh no, Faiza. I am sorry.” Faiza shrugs. “But, you may have been able to help him.” She looks at Roz without a word. Faiza stands and looks over Roz’s horse.</p><p>“His wounds have healed well enough. I think we can get moving again.”</p><p>“To where?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Wherever we end up.”</p><p>            After slowly gathering their things, they ride back towards the main road. Faiza looks towards the direction of Temeria and sees a small group coming towards them. They seem to be celebrating.</p><p>“What are they saying?” Roz asks. Faiza closes her eyes and listens closely.</p><p>“They are celebrating the monster’s death.”</p><p>“The one you just dreamed of?”</p><p>“Possibly.” A quick flash of a woman’s face appears. A woman with brown curly hair whispering,</p><p>“<em>Geralt</em>.” Faiza hears a deeper voice call out,</p><p>“<em>Renfri...Refri.</em>” Faiza rides in the direction of the crowd and stops when she reaches them.</p><p>“Your monster’s dead?” One of the women stops to answer her,</p><p>“Yes! The vukodlak of Temeria is dead!”</p><p>“What? Who killed it?”</p><p>“Ostrit. A courtier. Rest his soul. I’ll call him Ostrit the Great!” Faiza furrows her eyebrows.</p><p>“That can’t be right.” And continues her ride towards Temeria. Roz follows when she sees that she isn’t coming back in her direction.</p><p>            They ride past a small sign nailed to a post that reads, “Temeria: Home of monsters and cowardly Kings.” Faiza pulls it down, crumbles it in her hands, and drops it on the ground. Roz looks at everything and everyone around them.</p><p>“What are we looking for, then?”</p><p>“I’m not sure.”</p><p>“Can we stop in the tavern? My fish was small.” Faiza and Roz tie their horses up at the closest stable. The excitement of their defeated monster has the place in an uproar. Roz quickly walks over to an empty table as Faiza looks around. Faiza can’t sit. Something’s pulling her. She can feel him. He’s close.</p><p>            “TO OSTRIT!” A group of men yell as they smash their pints together.</p><p>“I hear it different,” another patron says to their friend on the other side of Faiza. She doesn’t question anything, just listens. “I’m sure I saw a witcher come through here. The second one if memory serves me.”</p><p>“Your memory serves fuck all,” his friend mocks, “You just didn’t like Ostrit.”</p><p>“I didn’t. The man was an ass. But I did see who I saw. I don’t think it’s a fluke that I see ‘em and <em>now</em> the monster is gone. How about you?”</p><p>“Bah! Have you seen him leave, then?”</p><p>“Well, no. But maybe that means he’s still here.” Faiza feels her pulse rushing. She knows that if she doesn’t find him now, she’ll have to start all over again.</p><p>“Wait! Faiza!” Roz yells. Faiza leaves the tavern without saying a word. “Fine. I’ll just eat on my own. Can’t be bothered to chase you around right now,” she says to herself, “I’LL BE RIGHT HERE!”</p><p>            Faiza walks out into the town. The castle isn’t far from here. Neither is the main road. She stands at its fork. To the castle or to the road? She closes her eyes and calms herself as she allows her instinct to decide. Everything around her disappears. The ruckus of the crowd fades. She sees a silhouette emerging from the haze on her left. As she walks towards it, he becomes clearer. Black armor. White hair. Pale skin. Two swords. She stands in front of him staring into his amber eyes. He’s looking through her. Doesn’t notice her presence. He walks past her. She looks at the ground, wondering what to do next. What to say. She knows that every second she takes to work it out, he’s getting further away. She closes her eyes and takes in three deep breaths. Her anxiety immediately calms as she feels warmth on the back of her neck. She slowly turns to look over her shoulder. It’s him. Staring back at her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Episode 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Prologue</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>For six years they accompanied Geralt and Jaskier on their random, but fruitful journeys. Faiza never explained her reasons for being there. Never knew how. Lucky for her, Geralt never asked. Jaskier and Roz spend a majority of their time waiting on the two witcher’s as they take down the monsters they’re contracted out to handle. Consistent talks of the ways of a bard. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The three of them sit in a tavern awaiting Geralt’s return. Faiza able to sit this one out. Listening to a man as he recounts the tale of “The White Wolf versus the Selkimore”. Faiza sits amused and impressed at the fact that she can See it all as it transpires. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>FOUR</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>            Faiza and Roz sit in the back corner of the tavern as Jaskier takes notes.</p><p>“Uhm…and then what happened?”</p><p>“He died,” the man responds solemnly.</p><p>“Eh. He’s fine.” Faiza laughs at Jaskier’s apathy and complete disregard of the dramatic end of the White Wolf.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” Roz asks.</p><p>“He’s right.”</p><p>“Well, which one? The storyteller or the bard?” Faiza looks towards the door as Geralt kicks it open, covered in selkimore intestine. Faiza sits her face on her hand as she can smell irritation, disgust, and…guts emanating from him while everyone serenades. Including Roz with a great deal of vigor, of course. Geralt heads straight to the bar, Jaskier right behind. They have their quick conversation and Geralt walks out. Jaskier comes over to the table and sits next to Roz.</p><p>“So, ladies. Geralt and I have some business to tend to this evening. Maybe more pleasure than business actually. I would invite you both, but I do believe that I can only bring one person.”</p><p>“I’m not interested in banquets anyway,” Faiza responds. Jaskier turns to look at Roz and points in Faiza’s direction.</p><p>“How did she…” Roz shakes her head to get him to move on. Jaskier looks at both women and hurries off after Geralt. Faiza laughs.</p><p>“It wasn’t my Sight, he yelled “food, women, and wine” loud enough for everyone to hear.”</p><p>            Faiza drinks down the ale and looks at all the patrons that are still looking to the man with the story.</p><p>“So, have you figured out what you’re doing now that you’ve found him, then?” Faiza furrows her brows and shrugs. “You’ve had no plan?” Faiza gulps down the rest of her drink and raises her hand for another.</p><p>“At least we get better service now.” Roz tilts her head as she notices her obvious avoidance of the question. Faiza looks back in her direction and matches her stare. She lets out a heavy sigh and changes the subject entirely, “Well, since we weren’t invited to the Cintran banquet, where do you think you’d want to go?” Roz searches her thoughts for an answer.</p><p>“It really would have been nice to go. I mean I haven’t worn a gown…ever. Mingle with the proper types and everything.” Faiza awaits her answer. “I don’t know. It’s too many options for me. Meeting Queen Calanthe would have been ideal.” Faiza gets a rush and bumps raise on her forearms. The feeling causes her to close her eyes and the face of the young girl that Geralt contended with in Blaviken comes to mind.</p><p>“<em>Queen Calanthe of Cintra, she’s just won her first battle at Hochebuz.</em>” Faiza regains herself.</p><p>“Another vision?” Faiza doesn’t respond. “Well, where to, then?”</p><p>            Faiza and Roz ride towards Hochebuz. She sees a woman walking away holding black armor in between her thumb and index finger in one hand and her nose with the other.</p><p>“I wonder if Jaskier is going to sing his famous songs at the banquet…” Roz says out loud to no one. “It would be amazing to perform together.” Faiza looks towards Roz with a sympathetic look on her face. “I know. I know. Still would be an amazing evening, I think. Even if the court had to drink a bit more than usual to withstand it.” She laughs at herself. They get closer to their new destination and a light breeze moves across Faiza’s skin. Something is trying to get her attention, but she can’t make out what. Faiza dismounts Amina first but suggests that Roz stays on her horse. She looks around to figure out what direction she should go. The area is quiet. Everything is still. Even the air.</p><p>            “Do you hear that?” Faiza asks.</p><p>“Hear what?” Roz whips her head from left to right to see if she can see what she can’t hear. Faiza looks around and still no movement, but she hears the determined steps of a creature.</p><p>“Do you see a rider?” Faiza asks. Roz tightens her eyes.</p><p>“I don’t <em>see</em> or <em>hear</em> anything.” Faiza pulls her sword from the side of Amina and prepares herself as she hears the sounds moving faster towards her. Faiza sees the edge of the town not far from where they wait.</p><p>“Roz! Go into the town!”</p><p>“But, I—”</p><p>“NOW!” Roz hurries off into the town as fast as she can ride. Faiza quickly consumes a potion and prepares herself for whatever is approaching. She takes her stance and faces the sound. She closes her eyes as she listens. “Fifty feet. Thirty. Ten…” She opens her eyes and sees a fierce stallion charging towards her. She doesn’t move as she looks into its eyes. It comes to a sliding stop. The tip if its horn almost touching Faiza’s throat.</p><p>            “Anyone else would have fought or…run.”</p><p>“A Unicorn?” Faiza says under her breath with surprise. It lifts its head and stares at her.</p><p>“Why didn’t you?”</p><p>“I thought you…”</p><p>“Were all dead? Of course not. Why have you come, Faiza of Ofir?” Faiza’s face goes emotionless.</p><p>“I don’t know.” The words still move through her mind until she realizes, “How did you kno—"</p><p>“We know much more than that. We also know that you not only felt the call, but you listened. And that is why you came.” Faiza stares into its deep brown eyes, not knowing what to ask of it next. “You have much more to do than what you are currently seeking to fulfill.”</p><p>“And what am I currently seeking?”</p><p>“Geralt of Rivia.”</p><p>“I’ve already found him.” The Unicorn turns to her. Its eyes grow stern.</p><p>“Do not think we do not know what you endeavor.” Faiza’s face grows angry and she looks towards the ground.</p><p>“I will have my way.” The Unicorn turns from her.</p><p>“Your mother saved you for a cause much bigger than something as small as that.” It begins to walk away. Faiza drops her shoulders and follows.</p><p>“What do you know of my mother?” It doesn’t answer. “Is she still alive?”</p><p>“We know that she had a gift. A gift that was passed on to you.” Faiza stops walking.</p><p>“Had?” She closes her eyes as she feels the mixture of sorrow and rage tormenting her from the inside.</p><p>“She did what she felt she should do.”</p><p>“And what was that?” The Unicorn explains to her what happened to her mother while she was away.</p><p>            “So, it was my fault.”</p><p>“It was never your fault.”</p><p>“He killed her because of her long absences away. He got suspicious and had her followed. She was only trying to do things to connect with me. Her daughter. <em>His</em>. daughter.”</p><p>“She had to keep that part to herself. She placed you above his desires. She knew it would come at a price, but you were more important to her than that.” Faiza sits silently as she listens to the entirety of the story. “Why would he want me dead?”</p><p>“You know why,” the Unicorn answers, “And because it was found that your mother failed, he killed her.” Faiza was sure that her mother would have a longer life than the usual. Her mother was able to dismiss the call of Aretuza in her younger years because of her beauty. She had a choice then. But, after Faiza’s trials, she swore to her daughter that she would try her best to be accepted there again so that their lives could play out together for as long as they were able. Even with distance between them, they were best friends, as well as, mother and daughter.</p><p>“Is that why you’ve called me here? To talk about my past?”</p><p>“To guide you towards your future,” the Unicorn responds. Faiza looks into its eyes once again. “You are on the right path. But deny your emotions. You will either want to leave too soon or stay too long. Your destiny requires balance.”</p><p>“You just said my current path wasn’t right.”</p><p>“I said your focus is too small. On something that will not happen.” Faiza’s irritation is plucked.</p><p>“I WI—”</p><p>“That <em>will not</em> happen.” The Unicorn turns and walks away in the direction from which it came. Faiza stands and watches as it disappears, and a soft wind blows through her hair. Faiza walks back to Amina and remembers that Roz is waiting for her. She rides slowly towards the tavern and tries to gain any semblance of understanding of the recent conversation.</p><p>            “You spoke to a Unicorn!?” Roz yells in a whispered tone as to not alert any of the townspeople around them. Faiza rubs her forehead. “Well, what did it say, then?”</p><p>“It talked about my mother.”</p><p>“Your mother? It guided you to it to talk about…your mother?” Faiza runs her fingers through her hair. Roz yells above the crowd,</p><p>“CAN WE GET TWO PINTS HERE, THEN?” She turns back towards Faiza. “I figured it would tell you why you’ve been having dreams of Geralt. Or something deeply fascinating like that.” Roz checks Faiza’s face. “Nothing?” Faiza shakes her head.</p><p>“Not really. All I’m to do is stay on the path we are on.” Roz nods her head as she taps her bottom lip. “And I have no idea what that is…anymore.”</p><p>“Anymo—”</p><p>“Two pints for ya!” A man slams their cups down on the wooden table.</p><p>“Hey! You might as well bring another one over since you went and spilled the half of this one!” Roz yells at the bartender. Faiza pulls a cup towards her and begins drinking, relieved that Roz’s attention has been pulled away from the last question she almost asked.</p><p>            “I wonder how Jaskier and Geralt are getting along at the banquet.” Roz hiccups. Faiza smiles at her rosy-cheeked friend as she sways while looking around the space.</p><p>“You worried about him?”</p><p>“Him who? Geralt?” Roz waves her hand. “Heeeeeeeeee can take care of himseeeeeelf!” She pulls her cup towards her face and stares at the bottom. “I’m all out!”</p><p>“Jaskier.”</p><p>“What about him?” She waves her cup above her head. Faiza spots the bartender coming towards the table and shakes her head at him.</p><p>“I wasn’t inquiring about your worry for Geralt. I was asking if you were worried about Jaskier.”</p><p>“Did you know his name means DANDELION!” She laughs. “His name is a floooower!” Faiza laughs at her friends’ current disposition. It’s been a long time since she’s been comfortable enough to have more than one drink in a sitting.</p><p>            Faiza feels a rush pulse through her veins. One that isn’t being brought on by anything around her. The adrenaline is the kind she gets right before a fight. She looks to see if she can spot any danger surrounding them. Her heartbeat quickens in her chest. Her breathing gets deeper. She feels the need to take her stance. Like she is being challenged. She hears the words, “<em>this knight has been cursed</em>” echo in her thoughts. She has a quick flash of swords clashing.</p><p>“Uh oh! I <em>know</em> that look,” Roz says through slurred words. “What is it now?” She tries her best to blink herself back into sobriety. “Do we need to go?” Faiza shakes her head. A man with the face of a hedgehog pierces her psyche.</p><p>“A hedgehog in knights’ armor?” Faiza unintentionally says out loud.</p><p>“What?” Roz’s eyes widen. “Sounds like we need to go to wherever that is.” Faiza closes her eyes tight as she hears, “<em>KILL THEM BOTH!</em>”</p><p>            <em>The shouts of men fighting amongst themselves. She can see the anger on Queen Calanthe’s face. The fear on Princess Pavetta’s. This is the banquet. Faiza tries to relax as she watches the clash unfold in the middle of the banquet room. Men from all sides fighting against two. Geralt and…a cursed man. </em></p><p>“Should we go?!” Roz pushes for an answer. Maybe more for action. Faiza holds her hand up as she watches.</p><p>“He’s not in any trouble.”</p><p>“Who isn’t?”</p><p>“Neither one of them.” Roz slouches in her seat and stares at Faiza impatiently.</p><p>“But, you saaaaaid something about a hedgehog man!” Faiza opens one eye and glares at Roz. She throws her hands up. “Fine. Fine. Keep it all to yourself, then. Not like I don’t want to see a human hedgehog or anything.” <em>She watches as Skellige steps in and the numbers grow</em>.</p><p>            Faiza is finally released from her tense state when the feud is discontinued. She tries to steady her breath. She finally opens her eyes and focuses on Roz, who took that time to get herself another pint.</p><p> “It’s over now. Calanthe stepped in.” Roz lifts an eyebrow as she drinks from her cup. She swallows loudly before she begins,</p><p>“So, what about this hedgehog, then?” Faiza chuckles lightly.</p><p>“Is that all you care about?”</p><p>“Of course! One doesn’t see <em>that</em> every day!” Roz laughs.</p><p>“He’s just as I said. He’s a knight. There was a curse placed on him when he was young. That’s the last I heard.”</p><p>“Well, at least it cleared itself up, then?” Faiza nods.</p><p>“At least for now anyway.”</p><p>“What does that mean?” Faiza shrugs. She can’t explain it, but she doesn’t feel as settled as she expects she should.  </p><p>“I think we should get our rooms.”</p><p>“That is actually a <em>grand</em> idea, Faiza of Ofir! I am feeling quite exhausted after a full day of…well…nothing, but still a full day!” Roz raises her cup in the air.</p><p>            Faiza helps her friend get into her room safely.</p><p>“Thanks for being a friend. It’s been years and you haven’t treated me as one would expect,” Roz mumbles.</p><p>“And how is that?”</p><p>“Oh, you know. You’re a witcher. You aren’t supposed to have feelings…or friends.” Faiza doesn’t say anything. “It’s been years and I’ve gained so much more than I would have if I would have stayed in Acorn Bay. I wanted to be a bard. Study in Oxenfurt. We both knew that was a long shot.” She chuckles at herself. “Even with the change, I’ve gotten something better…a true friend.” Faiza looks over at Roz as she lays on her bed with her eyes closed. Talking through her thoughts. She opens the door and attempts to sneak out. “Faiza of Ofir!” She stops and turns to Roz who is still in her same position.</p><p>“Roz of Acorn Bay?” Roz laughs. “You’re on the right path.”  </p><p>“What did yo—” Roz’s mouth falls open and she begins to snore.</p><p>            Faiza lightly closes the door behind her and heads towards her room. She can hear faint sounds of different voices speaking about honoring destiny. She tries to push the sound from her head as she enters her room. She lays on her back and stares up at the ceiling. Just as her eyes begin to close the small hairs on her arms raise and she hears a thundering,</p><p>“<em>NOOOOOOOOOO!</em>” Faiza feels a power unlike any she has ever encountered push through her body. A vision strikes of the members of court flying across the ballroom. Including Geralt. She pushes herself up and tries to decipher what she begins to hear next. Glass shattering. Lights flickering. Chaos forming around all but two. Faiza grabs her weapons and runs out to Amina.</p><p>            She hears a continued chant repeating in Elder as she races towards the Cintran castle. The words making her feel heavy and powerless. She sees Geralt attempt to break the barrier that surrounds the pair and is forced back into a pillar. Another tries the same thing. She can feel the fear of those who witness it. Just as she crosses the castle walls, she dismounts Amina while she’s still in motion, carrying a potion with her. A flash of Geralt breaking the barrier enters her mind and she slows her pace. She stands at the doors with guards staring her down with their hands on their weapons. Her hand on her dagger. Faiza stares at the door, breathing heavily, deciding if she should push her way through. She closes her eyes and doesn’t hear or feel what she felt before. It’s calm, but people are uneasy. Faiza raises her hands and backs away slowly.</p><p>            Hours pass as Faiza awaits the conclusion of the ceremony. She hears the mixture of talks of destiny and vows. She feels the combination of remorse and fear. A woman that doesn’t want to lose her daughter to someone outside of her approval and tried all that she could to break them. She felt the wounds in Calanthe’s heart, but she knew she couldn’t go against what was shown to her. So, she gave her up. Just as Faiza’s mother had done her. The difference here. Her daughter wants to go. Faiza recalls what the Unicorn told her of her mother’s death, and how she knew it would anger her father when she’d leave. He felt she had no reason to, but she did anyway.</p><p>            She spots Geralt walking out of the castle. She comes down from her horse and approaches him. He looks her up and down.</p><p>“You’re late. Again,” he says to her with a slightly annoyed look on his face.</p><p>“What the hell are you wearing?” Faiza teases as she looks him up and down in return. Geralt rolls his eyes and begins to walk away. “A hedgehog and a child surprise? That’s how you walk away from a Cintran banquet?” He stops walking but keeps his back to her.</p><p>“What do you know of it?” He looks over his shoulder towards her. “Better yet, why are you here?” She walks around to stand in front of him. To look him in the eye while she spoke,</p><p>“I felt the deceit. I heard the words. I Saw the struggle.” Faiza’s mind tries to grasp why she sounds more like the Unicorn than herself. Geralt stares at her, then continues to walk away.</p><p>“I’ve had enough confusion for one day.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Episode 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Prologue</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The four of them sit around a fire talking about themselves and how they’ve gotten to where they are now. Geralt tells how he came to be known as “The Butcher of Blaviken” and his child surprise. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, that was just a damned mess, if you ask me,” Jaskier slips in. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No one asked you,” Geralt retorts, “I wouldn’t have been there had you not gotten yourself into your own damned mess.” Jaskier quickly changes the subject and divulges his utterly offensive “earthly indulgences” with women he’s had the pleasure of meeting. Married or no. Roz shares her dream, or what used to be, of becoming a bard or a scholar. Her endeavor growing to even become both. She sings a short song that she had written herself. Everyone stays silent when she’s done. Everyone except…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, I’m not that bad am I, Geralt?” Jaskier prods. Geralt cuts his eyes at him and answers,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re worse.” Jaskier stutters as he tries to find his words.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How many lemons have you had today, then?” Roz asks. Jaskier moves from defense to confusion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Lemons? I haven’t had any—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Because you’re soundin’ quite bitter.” Everyone laughs. Even Jaskier chuckles. Faiza confesses her past, but only so far. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He killed her because she wouldn’t kill me,” Faiza explains.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why would he want to do a thing like that?” Roz asks. A question that never receives an answer. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>            Faiza looks over at Jaskier and Roz who’ve fallen asleep during the late-night bonding. Neither she nor Geralt able to sleep. No matter how hard they try. She lays on her back as she stares at the moon that sits brightly in the dark sky. He sits staring out at the river that flows near them. She walks over and sits next to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Can’t sleep?” He looks at her but doesn’t answer. Slowly looks back at what had his attention before. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Neither can you?” She shakes her head. He reaches out and pulls her medallion away from her chest. His fingertips unintentionally glide against her skin causing an unexpected sensation in her. “You were trained at the School of the Cat?” She turns to him and lightly nods her head as visions of her trials pass through her mind. He sighs pensively. “A Feline. So, you know Dragonfly?” Faiza goes into some thought. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know of her.” Geralt smirks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hm.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What? Did you bed her too?” Geralt scowls at her remark but ignores it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Who trained you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You wouldn’t know him.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And I thought I was the modest one.” Faiza looks over at him and allows a light laugh to escape.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That was nearly eight years ago.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <strong>FIVE</strong>
</p><p>             </p><p>            Morning comes and Faiza wakes to Roz humming as she cooks a fish over a fire.</p><p>“Morn-in’.” Roz looks at Faiza with a telling smirk on her face.</p><p>“What?” Roz shakes her head.</p><p>“Nothin’.” Faiza ignores it and walks over to her things. “Well…” Faiza stops and looks over her shoulder. “I heard the name you were callin’ last night.”</p><p>“And?” Roz smiles.</p><p>“Oh. Nothin’. Nothin’ at all.” Faiza closes her eyes and rubs her temples. Geralt continued getting grumpier as the days went on because sleep was slowly eluding him more and more. Which of course made Faiza grumpy because she couldn’t sleep well either. Jaskier likely running off with some woman he’d rekindled a relationship with no doubt. She thought maybe some distance between them all would help. Even at the cost of separating from her path and the man to whom she had begun getting so close.</p><p>She hears something nearby land in the water. Faiza listens for a second, then drops her head and laughs.</p><p>“What is it, then?”</p><p>“You don’t hear them?” Faiza listens as Jaskier names as many random fish as he can.</p><p>“AND I CAN’T FUCKIN’ SLEEP!” Roz stands up straight. Faiza looks at her with her eyebrows raised.</p><p>“Well, I heard that!” Faiza tries to see if she can locate where they are. “Maybe we should just leave them to it. I’m not sure I want to let them know we’re here now,” Roz says with some humor.</p><p>“I agree.” Faiza laughs.</p><p>“Can’t believe he’s still <em>that</em> crabby. Surely he’s been able to let off steam of <em>some</em> sort,” Roz says under her breath and she goes back to what she was doing. Faiza hears her but doesn’t acknowledge it. She can still feel how irritated he’s been. Just because he’s gone away, doesn’t mean the dreams have.</p><p>            “You know? It’s nice that we don’t quarrel the way they do.” Roz laughs. Geralt and Jaskier have moved closer to where they’re camped so Jaskier’s defensive and childish words are easier to hear.</p><p>“HOW’S. MY. SINGING?” Roz looks at Faiza with her eyes wide. Both knowing what will come of that simple question. Roz laughs.</p><p>“They still can’t get past that?”</p><p>“YOU NEED A NAP!” Both women cover their mouths, not wanting to alert the men, as their heavy laughter tries to escape.</p><p>“Well, he is right about that!” Roz whispers. Faiza shrugs as her laughter subsides. An image appears in her mind.</p><p>“He’s found a djinn,” she says low.</p><p>“A what?” Roz looks in the direction of the men as she can hear them bickering, yet again. “Should we…?” Faiza shakes her head. The sky dims. The wind increases. Faiza and Roz stand as still as they can and look at one another. Faiza’s hair on her arms raises as she feels the tension grow. She knows a Sign has just been used. She sees the dark shadow being pushed towards them along the river and performs a Sign of her own to push it further away. “The hell was that?!” Roz screams. “I really think we sh—” Faiza squeezes her eyes shut, clenches her jaw, and lets out an irritated growl. She quickly unsheathes her silver sword and they both run in their direction.</p><p>            Geralt hears them approaching and lifts his hand to invoke another Sign.</p><p>“Wait!” Faiza yells with her left hand out-stretched.</p><p>“You have <em>got</em> to be kidding me.” The vexed tone dripping from his words sting Faiza a little, but her expression remains unaffected.</p><p>“Nice to see you too,” Roz replies sarcastically, “Uhm…” Roz points at Jaskier who’s trying to hold himself up on a tree, wheezing. Geralt walks over and places his hand on Jaskier’s shoulder who then coughs up blood. “That does <em>not</em> look good.” Geralt scowls at Roz. “What?! It doesn’t!”</p><p>“Go up a few miles. There’s a camp, someone should be able to point you in the direction of a healer,” Faiza advises. Geralt climbs on Roach and she helps push Jaskier’s weak body on behind him. “We’ll meet you there.” Geralt and Faiza stare at one another, but both stay silent. Faiza breaks their eye contact. “Go!” Geralt rides away.</p><p>            “And what was <em>that</em>, then?” Roz looks at Faiza with an eyebrow raised and a smile pulled to one side. Faiza clears her throat and walks away. “You can’t keep ignoring this, Faiza,” Roz pushes, “I can see the tension between the two of ya. And, I mean, if <em>I</em> can see—"</p><p>“There’s nothing to talk about. He’s not mine.”</p><p>“What do you mean? Because of that child surprise thing? That doesn’t mean any—”</p><p>“It’s not the child.”</p><p>“Well, what is it, then?” Faiza stops walking and stares ahead. She closes her eyes and pulls in a deep breath before answering,</p><p>“Lilac and gooseberries.” Faiza looks down at the ground and slowly starts gathering her things.</p><p>“Well, I don’t know what that’s supposed to mean,” Roz says as she stares at her friend’s solemn reactions, “But, I’m sure I’ll figure it out later.” She follows Faiza’s lead and begins to pack her things too.</p><p>            Faiza and Roz start in the direction that she gave Geralt.</p><p>“You don’t think we are moving too slow? I mean…Jaskier’s injuries didn’t look at all pleasurable.” Faiza doesn’t change Amina’s easy stride.</p><p>“We’ll catch up. He’ll be fine.”</p><p>“You know what we are walkin’ into, don’t you?” Faiza lets out a heavy sigh and looks over at Roz. She considers what to tell her, but all she does is nod. “And still…we’re going?” Faiza nods again.</p><p>“I’d like to see that Jaskier is okay. And…maybe it’ll help.”</p><p>“Help what?” Faiza slowly closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath. “I can tell you’re preparing yourself for something. Am I right?” Faiza doesn’t respond. “Never mind, then. Your silence is deafening.”</p><p>“I’d tell you if it mattered, Roz. Don’t worry.” Roz gives a half-smile.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>            The two finally arrive at the camp. They dismount and question the man who greets them,</p><p>“Did someone come in looking for a healer?” The man furrows his eyebrows at Faiza’s question.</p><p>“There was another man on his horse. Wheezing and possibly coughing up a lot of blood.” The man perks up.</p><p>“Oh! Yes, I sent them to Chireadan, the elf healer. He’s that way.” Faiza and Roz start in his direction, but the man grabs Roz’s hand, pulls her back to him, and smiles. Faiza turns and looks at him with her hand on her dagger. She tilts her head and realizes that Roz doesn’t seem to mind.</p><p>“I’m going to go talk to him,” Faiza says. Roz turns to her with her lips pulled in and nods, attempting to keep her flushed cheeks hidden. Faiza chuckles and leaves to find Chireadan.</p><p>            She walks into a tent, filled with different ingredients for remedies.</p><p>“Can I help you?” Faiza is met by a man in armor. And pointed ears.</p><p>“You must be Chireadan.” He looks her up and down.</p><p>“I am. And you are?”</p><p>“I’m looking for the two you helped earlier today.” He taps his bottom lip with his finger. “One of them was coughing up blood.”</p><p>“Oh! The djinn debacle.” Faiza nods. “Well, they aren’t here anymore. I did all I could for that poor man.” Chireadan stares at her with a proud smile and his hands on his hips. Faiza stares back. Chireadan stays in his pose until Faiza’s eyes widen and shakes her head. “Oh! You want to know where they are! Well, yes…I sent them to another town to find a mage.”</p><p>“Okay?” Faiza can smell the nervousness coming from him. “What’s wrong with this mage?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Faiza tilts her head and stares him in his eyes. “Both of you can see right through me, can’t you?” he says nervously to himself, “As I told your friends, I was tasked to take this mage down, but I could not. I—” Faiza holds up her hand.</p><p>“I’m not looking for a fight. I’ll find him.” Faiza starts out of the tent, but pauses when she hears his next words,</p><p>“Her.” She looks over her shoulder at the elf. He smiles hesitantly. Faiza rolls her eyes and curses under her breath,</p><p>“Shit.”</p><p>            Faiza walks back over to find Roz talking to the same man that stopped her on the way in. Faiza watches as she can tell that her friend looks happy. Much happier than she had looked in a long time. Roz perks up when she sees her.</p><p>“Hey! Did you get good answers?”</p><p>“I did. He sent them to a different town. To see a mage.” Roz stands to her feet. The man stands behind her.</p><p>“So, we’re off, then?” Faiza can sense the disappointment in Roz, as well as, her new friend.</p><p>“You don’t have to go.” Roz stands silent for a moment staring at her hands, then looks up at Faiza.</p><p>“And miss an opportunity to see more magic?” Roz turns to the man and gives him a hug. He pulls away and places his hand on her face while looking deep in her eyes. He whispers in her ear and Roz seems to glow.</p><p>            “You really didn’t have to leave him,” Faiza explains.</p><p>“I’m not bothered,” Roz replies.</p><p>“Is it because he will wait for you no matter what?” Roz’s eyes get big and she swings her hand attempting to hit Faiza’s arm.</p><p>“I can’t believe you overheard!”</p><p>“He isn’t very good at whispering. I really hope he isn’t entrusted with any secrets.”</p><p>“He whispers just fine. You just hear better than most!” They laugh together as they ride to the next town. They talk about the short time Roz had with the man named Michael.</p><p>            They finally reach the town and find a man lying on the ground. Unconscious. Faiza climbs down from Amina and walks over to him.</p><p>“He’s still breathing.” She searches his face. She finds a large red mark on his forehead. “He’s fine. He was hit over the head with a bag of coins. The imprint tells it all.” Roz laughs at what she can imagine has happened.</p><p>“Sounds like we’re in the right place.” They get closer to the entrance of the mayor’s home and Faiza stops walking. “What is it?” Faiza inhales deeply and covers her nose.</p><p>“I’m not going in there.”</p><p>“Why not?” Roz climbs down from her horse. She examines the front door then looks around her. “I’d think staying out here would be the least desirable of the two choices. Although, it is nice with all the fog that’s floating around ominously.” Faiza stares at the door, her nostrils enlarge and shakes her head. Roz walks towards the entrance.</p><p>“I wouldn’t go in there if I we—” Roz pushes her way through, and the door closes behind her. Faiza begins counting. Before she reaches seven, Roz comes bursting out as quickly as she had gone in.</p><p>“Nope! No! Noooo, thank you!” Faiza tries to suppress her laughter when she sees her face. “There is a fat, naked man in there. Asleep in his chair! I did <em>not</em> sign up for <em>this</em>! Definitely not the kind of magic I was hopin’ for!” Faiza can’t resist and doubles over, holding her sides. “You could have warned me or something, ya know!?” Faiza tries to push words through her laughter,</p><p>“I. Tried!”</p><p>            The two decide to find a tavern after a surprise guest showed up behind them.</p><p>“Why don’t you stay in the rooms here? I’m sure they have plenty available,” Michael asks.</p><p>“Y’know? I dunno. I never asked.” Roz looks over at Faiza quizzically.</p><p>“I don’t like to eat where I sleep. And vice versa,” Faiza answers dryly.</p><p>“Is there something in that? Something maybe I should know?” Michael asks while taking a swig of his ale. Faiza can tell that he’s sincerely curious but shakes her head.</p><p>“We all have our things,” she answers him, “And this one’s mine.” Scenes of Geralt’s ongoing evening begin to haunt Faiza as she tries her best to sit and be cordial. “I think this is it for me.”</p><p>“All done? Already?” Roz looks at Faiza’s plate, then back at her with concern. Faiza nods and pushes herself up from the table. Roz follows after Faiza and grabs her arm. “You okay? I can tell you See something.”</p><p>“I’m fine.” Faiza avoids eye contact.</p><p>“You know I know better than that.” Faiza looks up at her.</p><p>“I’m fine. Really.” Roz lets her arm go and smiles sympathetically. “Go enjoy your time with Michael. He really seems to like you.” Roz looks over at him and smiles.</p><p>“Yeah. And I <em>think</em> I feel the same way. But, we’ll see.”</p><p>            Faiza gets back to her room and sits on her bed. She can imagine what the night is going to bring. She just hopes it doesn’t become too overwhelming. Whenever the woman’s purple eyes show in a vision, Faiza does her best to think of something else. Anything else. She can hear her voice as she pries information from Geralt’s mouth, who seems willing to give it. Something Faiza was able to do at one time. The woman wants something though. Her inquiries aren’t purely for curiosity, she’s been around too long for that. Faiza can sense it. The woman joins him in the bath and Faiza’s heart sinks. She tries to navigate what’s building inside of her. She pushes her hands over her eyes in attempts to douse what she feels in her chest. She stands and paces her room while she opens and closes her hands.</p><p>“What the hell is this feeling!?” She looks at her hands expecting to see an external reaction, but the tingle continues underneath her skin.</p><p>            She continues to walk the floors of her room, reciting the words that her uncle always told her about keeping her emotions submerged.</p><p>“I thought we didn’t have these stupid things!” She spots herself in the mirror. She slowly walks towards it looking at herself in the eyes. “You knew this was to come. Get over yourself, Faiza.” She gathers herself, taking in one calming breath after another, but she can still hear her,</p><p>“<em>…are all witchers similarly blessed?</em>”</p><p>Faiza thrusts her hand through her reflection.</p><p>            She sits at the small table near her bed, wrapping her hand, and scolding herself for her stupidity. She can still hear some of their conversation. Geralt is uncovering the woman’s true reasons for helping Jaskier.</p><p>“I knew there was more to it than just being nice.” She smirks and shakes her head. Geralt’s hypnotic reaction to her scent causes the hair on the back of Faiza’s neck to stand. “Keep it under control. He was never yours,” she continues to remind herself as she finishes with her bandages. She’s starting to respect the woman’s efforts to achieve everything she wants in life. She also can feel how reckless she’s been with any and everyone she’s felt would benefit her. Faiza closes her eyes and whispers to herself, “Walk away, Geralt. You don’t need to be a part of her undertakings.” She knows he can’t hear her, but she can’t help but try.</p><p>            Morning comes and Faiza’s surprised that Roz wasn’t the first to wake her. She’s also shocked that her dreams were…dark. Dark enough for her to sleep through the night. What she feared never happened. Short bursts of images invade her thoughts, but nothing with any clarity. Banging on the door causes her to sit upright. She reaches for her dagger on the small table next to her.</p><p>“Faiza! FAIZA! I think you should wake up now!” Roz continues banging on the door. More erratically than she had ever done. Faiza senses her intensity and rushes to answer. Roz has a look of concern on her face. Faiza tilts her head awaiting her words.</p><p>“It’s Geralt.”</p><p>            Faiza and Roz hurry to find Geralt’s holding cell.</p><p>“What the hell happened?” Faiza asks.</p><p>“You don’t know?!” Roz realizes what she’s just asked. “You didn’t See?” Faiza stops and looks at Roz.</p><p>“No. So, what happened?”</p><p>“Geralt. He went on a rampage last night. Attacking two men on the town council. Michael had to help try to stop him but to no avail. He couldn’t be stopped.” Faiza squeezes her eyes shut as she realizes the images that she couldn’t decipher this morning.</p><p>“Shit!”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“She used him. She used that scent against him.”  </p><p>“Scent? What scent?” Roz stares at Faiza, “<em>That</em> scent?!” Faiza looks at Roz with a telling look on her face. “It’s her, isn’t it? She’s the reason yo—”</p><p>“We don’t have time for this, Roz.”</p><p>“You’re right. But, it’ll come up again. I promise you.” Faiza lets out an exasperated breath.</p><p>“I know.” They continue their pursuit towards the town jail. Faiza stops abruptly when she sees the head of the man who laid unconscious the night before erupting into pieces. She drops her head in defeat. “I don’t know why I always try to help that lucky bastard.” Faiza feels a strong breeze blow through the air. Not one of nature, but of magic. She pieces everything she had just Seen together. “Shit! Jaskier!”</p><p>            Faiza and Roz happen upon Geralt, Jaskier, and Chireadan arguing over Geralt going in to save the woman.</p><p>“Leave the very sexy but insane witch to her inevitable demise!” Jaskier yells at Geralt.</p><p>“I’d do what he says,” Roz whispers. Faiza doesn’t move or respond. “Well, aren’t you going to do something? Tell him that she used him last night?” Faiza remains quiet. She holds her breath hoping that Geralt will change his mind, but she knows she can’t interfere. “Faiza!” She watches as Geralt enters the building.</p><p>“He’s the only one who <em>can</em> help her,” Faiza says and turns to walk away. Roz follows her.</p><p>“What do you mean?! If he can help her, <em>you</em> can help her! Right?!” Faiza turns to Roz. Her eyes welling with tears she can’t hold back.</p><p>“He holds the last wish. That’s all she wanted from Jaskier when she thought <em>he</em> controlled the djinn. Nothing else can be done…but that.”</p><p>            Roz stands with Faiza for as long as she needs to stand. Neither saying a word one way or another. Faiza wants to leave, but her feet won’t abide. She tries to tap into what was happening, but, of all times, her visions are blocked. She can’t see anything but darkness. Faiza turns to Roz,</p><p>“The djinn’s power is growing! Not weakening!” Faiza tries to search her mind for answers.</p><p>“What do you See, Faiza?” Roz asks. Faiza closes her eyes as tight as she can. She tries to push the clouds of darkness aside, but it only leads to more.</p><p>“Nothing…but I can feel it.” Faiza drops to her knees. Her veins begin to protrude, the thin skin around her eyes grow dark, and she lets out a blood-curdling scream.</p><p>“What’s wrong?! Is there something wrong with him?”</p><p>“It’s not Geralt. It’s the woman!” Faiza screams again and buries her head in her hands.</p><p>“What can I do!?” Faiza covers her ears and screams louder. Roz looks at the sky and sees it getting darker. She runs to Faiza and puts her hand on her back.</p><p>“Move away! I don’t know what this is!” Faiza warns her.</p><p>“I won’t!”</p><p>            Suddenly the pain stops. Everything is quiet. Faiza is still on her knees breathing heavily. Michael comes running from the town.</p><p>“Is she alright!?” He asks. Roz stands next to him and they stare at Faiza.</p><p>“I think she’s getting there.”</p><p>“What the hell happened?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“I could hear her screaming from over a mile away.”</p><p>“I’m right. Here,” Faiza says through bated breath. Roz lets out a sigh of relief and laughs lightly.</p><p>“She’s okay.”</p><p>            The three of them walk back over to Jaskier and Chireadan who are still standing outside. Confused looks on their faces. They all look around as they feel rumbling.</p><p>“The house!” Michael points. The roof crumbles, bringing down the multi-story building and the djinn shoots into the sky.</p><p>“This can’t be happening,” Chireadan says sadly. Faiza can’t feel any sadness as she can still feel him. She knows he isn’t gone. She watches as the elf walks around to the windows on the other side of the building. Jaskier on his knees. Chireadan returns with a child-like grin on his face and whispers,</p><p>“They’re alive.” Roz looks over at Faiza.</p><p>“What did he just say?” Faiza slowly follows behind Jaskier as he goes to check for himself. Her heart and mind battling on whether she should look or not. She watches Jaskier as he stands mesmerized by whatever is happening inside. Chireadan pulls Jaskier away. She hesitantly looks in and finds the two as everyone else has. She drops her head, closes her eyes, and walks away.</p><p>“They’re really <em>alive</em> in there, aren’t they?” Jaskier giggles as he directs his question to her. Faiza doesn’t answer and leaves.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Episode 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Prologue</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>For years, Faiza and Roz traveled around the Continent as they had done before. Sometimes it was just Faiza. Others it was Roz and Michael. Solicitation for killing monsters never decreased, filling their pockets to the brim. A blessing that many would beg for, but for Faiza, there was still a void. An emptiness that coin could never fill. She did what she could to keep her mind off him, but she continued to feel him. See him. Want him. But still avoided him.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <strong>SIX</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>            “So, he said to wait here?” Roz asks while sipping her ale.</p><p> “That’s what he said,” Faiza responds.</p><p>“For how long? It feels like it’s been ages.” Faiza laughs at her impatient friend. Still anxious to get back out on the road. Sitting for too long starts to bother her.</p><p>“It hasn’t been that long.”</p><p>“That old man is a little creepy, don’t you think? Talkin’ about how many firsts he doesn’t have anymore. How did he even know we were there?” Faiza shrugs.</p><p>“It’s not a quiet thing when a witcher is around anymore.” Roz nods her head and takes another long sip. Faiza closes her eyes and rolls her neck until it pops. A familiar feeling emanates through her. The feeling she’s been running away from. Roz chokes on her ale and through her coughing, manages to let out,</p><p>“Shit!”</p><p>            Faiza watches as Borch leads Geralt and Jaskier over to a table not far from where they sit. To tell him the same things that he told her hours before. About the dragon that’s been seen in Caingorn. Roz leans forward and whispers,</p><p>“Did you know he’d be here?” Faiza slowly moves her attention from Geralt to Roz.</p><p>“Surprisingly…I did not. Thought I was doing a good job.”</p><p>“Can’t escape him, can ya?”</p><p>“Bout as much as you can escape Michael, it seems,” Faiza jokes.</p><p>“Leave Michael outta this!” They laugh as Faiza stands to greet Téa who comes over to their table. They reach out and grab each other’s opposing forearms and pull one another in for a hug with one strong pat on the back. Véa follows and Faiza does the same with her. A warrior greeting.</p><p>“Good to see you’re still here, Faiza. Took us a little longer than we thought,” Véa explains.</p><p>“Not sure why you needed two of us.” Faiza signals over to the other table with a slight movement of her head. Téa and Véa look over their shoulders at Borch.</p><p>“He wanted him. So, we found him,” Téa answers. Faiza looks back over in Geralt’s direction as the two Zerrikanian’s find a table and lay down their weapons. She sees his amber eyes staring deeply into hers, but neither of them saying a word. Borch watches as he continues his story.</p><p>            “Well, hello, ladies. Couldn’t have imagined seeing you here,” Jaskier says to them. “It’s been a long time, hasn’t it? Since…where was that? Oh, gods, I’ve forgotten.”</p><p>“Rinde,” Faiza says low.</p><p>“Rinde!” Jaskier snaps. “Where we thought Geralt was dead, but he was actually in—”</p><p>“Yes!” Roz interrupts, “We <em>all</em> remember!” Jaskier attention is broken and walks over to sit in front of Téa and Véa. “He didn’t even say anything to you! I wanna fight him! I would if I could!” Roz stares at the back of Geralt’s head, her annoyance covers every word that comes from her mouth.</p><p>“You have the most incredible neck,” Jaskier says to Véa. Roz spits out her drink. Faiza’s eyes widen and slowly looks in Jaskier’s direction.</p><p>“Did he <em>just </em>say that!?” Roz questions. Faiza had forgotten about Jaskier’s clear disregard for a sensible conversation. She lowers her head and starts to laugh.</p><p>“It’s like a…sexy goose. Gu—guzzling,” Jaskier tries to explain. Faiza laughs harder at his struggle. Roz joins her. It’s been a long time since they’ve had a laugh like that. When she finally catches her breath, Faiza sits her face on her hand and waits for Borch to finish explaining the purpose of this quest to Geralt.</p><p>            Jaskier still tries to get in good with Téa and Véa, signing on to Borch’s team. Geralt refuses Jaskier’s agreement, just as swiftly as it was made.</p><p>“Looks like you’ll be rid of him after all,” Roz says low. Searching Faiza’s face for a response. One she doesn’t give. Borch continues to coax Geralt by trying to use his age and thirst for adventure.  The team of dwarves makes themselves known by yelling for more to drink. Téa points out the Reavers, another useless attempt to get Geralt to agree. Borch leans in and speaks low to Geralt about a “hole” that is inside him. His words catch the attention of Faiza as Borch continues to speak to what ails him. She understands his words as they speak to her own vacancies. When Borch is done, he quickly darts his eyes in Faiza’s direction, and she knows that he’s talking to her too. Jaskier asks about the fourth team and Borch turns to point them out as soon as they walk into the tavern.</p><p>            “For fucks sakes!” Faiza says through tight lips and clenched jaw.</p><p>“Seriously!? Her too?!” Roz says out loud. Jaskier laughs at the irony and begins to backtrack on his previous sentiment. Faiza can feel the medley of emotions rush over Geralt and her heart feels heavy again.</p><p>“I thought I got over this years ago!” Faiza says as she stands.</p><p>“We’re leavin’, then?” Roz asks. Borch stares at Faiza, his eyes disagreeing with her first thought. Faiza turns to Roz,</p><p>“No. I gave Borch my word. Just going out for air.”</p><p>“I’ll leave you to it then.” Roz moves from their table, next to Jaskier. “We aren’t happy about her either,” she says to him. They begin to gossip between one another about why this adventure has quickly turned sour.</p><p>            At sunrise, Faiza and Roz tie their horses to nearby trees. She stands amused at the dwarf that seems to want to get under the Reaver’s skin this early in the morning.</p><p>“He’s an energetic one, isn’t he?” Roz asks rhetorically. Faiza continues to watch as he makes his way to Geralt to introduce himself. She can’t deny that she was hoping he’d take some of that feistiness to him too. Just as the dwarf walks away, Yennefer casually strolls over to Geralt. “She just can’t help herself, can she?” Faiza appreciates Roz’s annoyance with the situation. She only feels this way because of their friendship. She wouldn’t care otherwise.</p><p>“She doesn’t know anything about me. And neither does he,” Faiza explains, “And we’ll keep it that way.” Roz stares at them and wrinkles her nose at their interaction.</p><p>“Bah! I’d fight her too if I could.”</p><p>Faiza watches as Yennefer tries to remain apathetic towards him and Geralt struggling to do the same with her.</p><p>“For kingdom and glory!” Yennefer’s companion, Sir Eyck, yells out into the air with his sword raised. Roz looks at Faiza with an eyebrow raised. Faiza returns her look with an eye-roll and a head shake.</p><p>            The teams continue their trek along the trail. Faiza barely talks as she listens to Jaskier continue to pry information from Borch’s bodyguards as to why they are so loyal to him.</p><p>“He is the most beautiful,” Téa explains. Roz snaps her head in Faiza’s direction.</p><p>“Did you hear what they just said?” Jaskier asks Roz. They both stare at one another trying to make sense of it all. Faiza can hear Geralt try to make excuses as to why he watches Yennefer so intensely. Borch and her both knowing the truth. The smell of burning brush fills the air. Faiza looks at the path that the dragon had taken and listens as Borch explains the desperation that may have been felt as its species is near extinction. She feels an instant connection to what he’s said and Geralt glances over his shoulder at her. Again. Neither saying a word.</p><p>Jaskier veers off into nearby bushes offering to gather sustenance for the women. Everyone walks away. Everyone except Geralt.</p><p>“There’s something back here!” Jaskier yells to the group. He ignores Geralt’s annoyed calling and continues to be enamored by the small animal.</p><p>“Oh! I bet it’s cute!” Roz begins to walk toward Jaskier but, Faiza grabs her arm. They both watch as what Jaskier guessed may have been a faun is something completely different. “Oh! Well, at least it has cute eyes!” Roz begins to laugh as she watches Jaskier run away. Faiza places her hand on her dagger as she watches the hirikka follow him. As Geralt explains that there isn’t a need to worry, she pulls her hand from her weapon. Everyone heeds his words. Everyone except Sir Eyck who proceeds to chop the poor beast down with his sword.</p><p>“A bit much don’t you think?” Roz says as everyone watches him hack at the hirikka’s lifeless body.</p><p>“For kingdom and glory!” he yells in triumph and Yennefer runs over to meet him. Faiza rolls her eyes and turns to walk away. Roz stares at the animal on the ground and yells,</p><p>“Yennefer. Sir Eyck’s a dick!” Then she turns to catch up with Faiza.</p><p>            Everyone sits around the fire, watching the foolish Sir Eyck eat his kill. Faiza chooses to sit away from the rest of them. Roz sits next to Jaskier and they talk amongst themselves. Sharing what they’ve missed in each other’s lives and bonding over their mutual despise of Yennefer.</p><p>“What is she even doing with that guy?” They laugh with one another.</p><p>“I don’t know, but I’d rather it be Sir Eyck, the idiotic, than my good friend any day,” Jaskier responds quickly.</p><p>“What do you think about Geralt and Faiza?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“You haven’t noticed the way they look at one another?” Roz asks with surprise. Jaskier looks at Geralt who’s watching Yennefer pine over her escort, then back at Faiza who’s sitting against at tree sharpening her dagger.</p><p>“They’d actually make quite the pair, wouldn’t they? Why haven’t we tried to kindle a fire between those two dry logs before!?” Roz laughs.</p><p>“Do you really think we would have succeeded then?” Jaskier drops his shoulders.</p><p>“Well, no, I guess not. They <em>are</em> both <em>extremely </em>stubborn.” Roz nods her head and laughs. “You know, Roz, I dunno what has taken <em>us</em> so long to be this close, but I think I shall write a song about you. Well…I’m sure the song will be about Geralt, but your name will be in it!”</p><p>“Oh! Please do!”</p><p>“I shall call you…uhm… “Roz the Red”!” Roz’s shoulders slump.</p><p>“Oh. Please don’t.”</p><p>            A Reaver walks in the middle of the group, pestering everyone in his vicinity.</p><p>“The Witcher wants to play Knight too.” Faiza ignores him until she hears him threaten Geralt’s life. She holds her dagger by the tip of its blade, perfect for throwing, and watches him until he walks away. Sir Eyck stands and bids the group goodnight. He holds his stomach and hurries off into the trees, passing Faiza with a stench following him. The conversation turns darker when the dwarf begins to speak of Nilfgaard’s expanding power in the south and how they will slowly make their way north. As she listens, Faiza has a strong vision.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She can see herself standing on the coast of Verden watching a storm consume and dismantle ships. This storm is different. Not like any other she has seen before. It only surrounds the ships; the remaining sky is sunny and bright. A storm made from magic. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Faiza catches her breath as she opens her eyes. She finds Geralt standing over her and Roz kneeling near her with concern on her face. No one else around the fire.</p><p>“What did you See?” Roz asks. Faiza explains her vision to them.</p><p>“They were ships from Skellige. Nilfgaard <em>will</em> attack Cintra.” Geralt scowls and turns to walk away.</p><p>“You’re welcome!” Roz says sarcastically, “Guess he’s got more pressing matters. Could’ve, at least, said “thanks”.” Faiza pushes herself up from her place on the ground.</p><p>“I’m going to sleep.”</p><p>            Everyone discovers that Sir Eyck had been killed the night before. In one of the most humiliating of ways. The dwarf deduces that it was the Reavers and suggests that everyone follows their short cut in order to cut time from their journey and arrive at the cave before them. Faiza’s hair stands on her arms when that suggestion is made. Borch agrees quickly and follows them.</p><p>“I’m not going that way,” she announces to Geralt and Jaskier.</p><p>“I go where she goes,” Roz adds, “The last time I didn’t take her advice, I saw an unsightly man sleeping in a chair.”</p><p>“And why not?” Geralt questions.</p><p>“They’re dwarves. We’re not. I can’t trust that their path will be—”</p><p>“So, you won’t go because they’re dwarves?” Geralt scoffs and shakes his head. Faiza turns and looks in him the eyes,</p><p>“I’m sorry? Did my common sense offend?” Geralt stares at her with the same intensity.</p><p>“You made <em>no</em> sense,” he says through gritted teeth.</p><p>“I just may have had you let me finish what I was going to say.” Roz and Jaskier can feel the tension growing between them.</p><p>“Ooooh. Pleeeease let them kiss! That would be one for the books, eh Roz!” Jaskier says under his breath and nudges Roz with his elbow.</p><p>“It would, but bad time, Jaskier,” she whispers back.</p><p>“Go stop Yennefer and take her with you…” Faiza says as she turns away from him, “We all know that’s what you really want to do.” Faiza and Roz continue on the original path, passing Yennefer in the process. Geralt walks away to find Yennefer.</p><p>“I’ll just wait here then,” Jaskier says to himself.</p><p>            “You’re walking faster than usual,” Roz says as she tries to keep up.</p><p>“I want to ensure that we make it there around the same time as everyone else. Those who survive.”</p><p>“Did they lose someone?” Faiza nods.</p><p>“Borch, Téa, and Véa. All three of them fell from the cliff.”</p><p>“They were on a cliff!? Freya save them.” Faiza looks at Roz whose face has grown glum.</p><p>“They’re fine.”</p><p>“How!? How would anyone be fine falling from a cliff? What were they? Five feet from the ground?!”</p><p>“He’s the golden dragon you heard him speak of last night.” Roz stops her rant and her eyes dart around as she pieces together everything that she’s seen and heard.</p><p>“Is that why?” Faiza nods.</p><p>“That’s why they said he was the most beautiful. That’s why I accepted his request. That’s why I wanted to go this way. To stay near the Reavers. Who, in fact, <em>did</em> kill Sir Eyck. The shortcut would have been a different kind of hell too.”</p><p>“Why don’t you just <em>say</em> these things?”</p><p>“Sometimes what I See isn’t for me to tell.”</p><p>“This is probably why I don’t have the gift of Sight.” Roz laughs. “I’d tell it all. And if people didn’t believe me, and when it happens, I’d be like…told ya!”</p><p>            The two finally get to a point where they can set up camp. The Reaver’s fire not far from where they sit.</p><p>“So,” Roz begins.</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“Jaskier and I think—” Faiza closes her eyes.</p><p>“I can already imagine where this is going.”</p><p>“Right. Well, he and I both think that you and Geralt would make the better pair.”</p><p>“You talked to Jaskier about this!?”</p><p>“What? I didn’t tell him anything. Other than what I think would be great.” She laughs. Faiza covers her face with her hands and groans. “Well, I mean…he’s in agreement with me.” Faiza groans louder. “Oh! Stop it. We also agree that Yennefer is the absolute <em>worst</em> option. And that the two of you are just too overwhelmingly stubborn to see it.” Faiza looks over at Roz.</p><p>“One of the <em>many</em> traits of a witcher.” Roz ignores her statement.</p><p>“I know it’s deeper than what you let on, Faiza. I think you should just take your chance when you get one.” Faiza Sees Geralt walk into Yennefer’s tent and lets out a deep breath.</p><p>“And how do you think I’d go about that?” Roz can tell by the roll of Faiza’s eyes that she’s Seen something she didn’t want to See, but she doesn’t pry.</p><p>“Just think about it.” Roz goes into her tent. Faiza stares at the ground and takes in what her friend has just said.</p><p>“I would if I could,” she replies quietly to herself. She can hear Geralt and Yennefer’s quiet discussion and a tear rolls down her cheek.</p><p>            Morning comes and Faiza notices the Reavers have already left.</p><p>“Roz? Roz!”</p><p>“What!?”</p><p>“They’re gone!”</p><p>“Shit!” Roz stumbles around to grab her things. She crawls out of her tent and grabs for her weapon.</p><p>“Are you ready?”</p><p>“Practicing with Michael and hunting with you have prepared me for so much more than this. Let’s kill the bastards. We can get our things later.” The two run along the path that leads to the cave.</p><p>“Do what we practiced, Roz.”</p><p>“Right!” Roz splits from Faiza and runs off the path in the same direction. Faiza can tell that she’s found a few already as she hears Roz’s arrows fly and a body thuds as it hits the ground. Faiza only sees a few from the group, the other’s must have made it to the cave already. Roz continues to shoot her arrows, piercing a man in his thigh. He turns to find Faiza sprinting in his direction, and he stands and draws his sword. She throws her dagger, landing it just above his collarbone. He drops to his knees holding his hand around the handle of the weapon trying to pull it out. As she reaches him, she jumps and wraps her legs around the back of his neck. She squeezes her thighs, forcing his hand to push her blade back in. His hands fall to his side and she grabs the handle of her dagger and pulls it across the man’s throat, and dismounts. Never slowing her stride.</p><p>            Another man flanks Faiza on her right, she drops her body as he swings his sword at her neck, and misses. She takes her dagger and pierces the middle of his quadricep and dragging it to the inside of his leg. As he falls forward, she stands while she pulls her sword from her back and completes a downward strike to the back of his neck. Completely detaching his head from the rest of his body.</p><p>“Faiza! Behind you!” Roz yells from her location. Faiza flips her sword, placing it underneath her arm causing the man to run directly into it.</p><p>“Roz! Move!” Faiza can hear her rustling through her hiding spaces. A man much taller than Faiza slowly walks towards her with his sword laying on his shoulder. Showing ever tooth that he’s missing through his disgusting smile.</p><p>“You’re that quiet one over by the tree. I’ve had my eye on you. This wasn’t the kind of fight I was hoping for, though.” He winks. Faiza smirks and moves into her stance. The man grips his sword with both hands, raises it over his head, and charges towards her. When he gets within ten feet, he trips over himself. She watches as he slides the rest of the way, and his head touches the tip of her boot. Faiza lifts his head with her foot and she sees half an arrow protruding from his eye socket.</p><p>“Nice shot!” Faiza yells.</p><p>“Thanks!...........shit!” The sporadic foliage begins to move again. Faiza chuckles as she scans the area.</p><p>“I think we’re good, Roz!”</p><p>“Oh! Great!” Roz comes jogging back to the path breathing heavily. “I was tired of those damned branches.” She looks down at the man with the arrow in his eye. “I did that?”</p><p>“You did.”</p><p>“I’m a good shot!”</p><p>            Faiza and Roz walk up on Borch sitting on a rock, watching as Geralt and Yennefer are at each other’s throats. Whatever he’s just told them made Yennefer leave with tears in her eyes. Yennefer sees the two of them standing quietly, not wanting to interrupt. She stops next to Faiza and looks her up and down.</p><p>“He’s all yours now.” Faiza furrows her brow and looks Yennefer in the eyes.</p><p>“What did you say?”</p><p>“Oh, please! Don’t play coy! I’ve been around a lot longer than you.” The two women square off.</p><p>“No one’s playing anything.” Yennefer scoffs and rolls her eyes.</p><p>“I’ve seen the way you look at him.” Faiza doesn’t respond. “That’s right. I can see through you.”</p><p>“And I you. The woman who blames the world for what she <em>chose</em> to become.”</p><p>“They <em>took</em> my choi—"                   </p><p>“You <em>gave</em> it to them! Forced it on the poor man who warned you against it!” Yennefer looks at Faiza in shock and her bottom lip trembles. “And for what? Now you want it all! Take it! But, do everyone else that has to endure you a favor and stop whining about it!”</p><p>“And this? Coming from a woman who is in love with the man who is in love with me?”</p><p>“A man you had to place under a spell.”</p><p>“I released him from that spell a long time ago.” Faiza steps forward and reads Yennefer’s eyes. “Did you?” Faiza waits for her to respond. In some way. But she never does. Yennefer tilts her head as she looks back into Faiza’s, smirks, and walks away. Roz watches as Yennefer disappears over the hill. She turns back to Faiza.</p><p>“What was that?” Faiza takes in a deep breath to compose herself. “Well, whatever it was. Someone had to do it.”</p><p>            Somehow Roz was able to talk the two witchers into a celebration that Michael had invited her to in Hengfors. She was also able to talk Faiza into dressing for the occasion. When the two women walked into the ballroom, Roz was immediately greeted by Michael,</p><p>“You look beautiful.” Roz turns red as her companion looks her up and down. “Did you know that green is my favorite color?” Roz smiles brightly, then nudges Michael.</p><p>“And what about Faiza?” Michael looks in her direction.</p><p>“Wow! Almost didn’t recognize you. You look very nice, as well. I am happy you were able to come.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Faiza says as she tugs at her corset.  Michael’s attention goes back to Roz as he speaks to Faiza,</p><p>“Would you mind if I take her away for a drink and possibly a dance?”</p><p>“Sure.” The two turn and walk away, leaving Faiza standing alone and staring at the crowd of people who seem to be getting drunker by the second.</p><p>            “Well, hello! Fancy seeing you here!” His familiar voice brings a bit of peace to Faiza’s turmoil.</p><p>“Jaskier.” She turns to him with a smile.</p><p>“Well, look at you all dolled up. Did Roz contribute to this lavish upgrade from your downtrodden leather get up?” Faiza’s face goes serious. “Which! I <em>absolutely</em> love on you by the way!” he corrects, “<em>Much</em> better than some other witcher we know if you know what I mean?” he pretends to whisper with his hand on one side of his mouth. Faiza chuckles, raises her eyebrow, and looks back out at the townspeople.</p><p>“And how many have you had?”</p><p>“How many what? Might I ask?”</p><p>“Drinks.”</p><p>“Oooooh! A few here and there. By the way, Roz and I got to talking abo—”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Oh! She told you!?” Faiza nods. “Thought she might wait for me, at least,” he mumbles. “Well, I won’t repeat it. And he’s being quite a bit of an ass anyway.” Faiza looks at him. Hurt still showing on his face.</p><p>“He didn’t mean it.” Jaskier lifts his head quickly and attempts to fix his expression.</p><p>“Hm? Oh! Well, I know. He’s just gotta learn that he can’t treat people any way he’d like. So, I’m gonna give him plen-ty of time to cool off.” Jaskier pulls Faiza and hugs her. She stands with her hands at her sides. “I know you wouldn’t normally let anyone do this, but I figured I was allowed. Especially since you don’t have all your weaponry. But, thank you, Faiza. For everything. He deserves to be happy.”</p><p>“I didn’t do anything.”</p><p>“You did more than you know.” Jaskier finally releases her and looks in her eyes. “I think I may have awakened a sleeping giant by holding you that long.” Faiza backs away slowly as her eyes move down his body. “Oh! No! Gods no! Not that, I mean that cat-eyed lug in the corner over there!” Faiza looks over her shoulder to find Geralt staring at the two of them.</p><p>“JASKIER! COME AND GIVE US ANOTHER SONG!” A woman yells from across the room.</p><p>“Ah! At least <em>someone</em> likes my singing. And I’m off!” Jaskier hugs her again. “Red’s a great color on you, by the way! Like the blood of your enemies!” Faiza laughs and shakes her head as she watches him scurry to the group that beckoned him.</p><p>            Faiza finds Roz across the room who’s staring at her with her eyes wide and conspicuously tilting her head in Geralt’s direction. Faiza glares at her, but Roz doesn’t change her expression and movements. Faiza throws her head back and groans in defeat. She tugs at her corset, closes her eyes, and turns to walk to him. Without taking two steps she runs face-first into someone’s chest. She looks up at finds amber eyes staring down at her.</p><p>“What the hell are you wearing?” he asks with a smirk on his face. Faiza backs away and stretches uncomfortably. “Can’t hide weapons in there.”</p><p>“I always have one with me.” Geralt looks down her body.</p><p>“On your thigh, I take it?” Faiza tightens her eyes and Geralt smiles as he takes a drink of ale. He offers her his pint. She takes it from him, swallows the rest of it down, and hands it back to him. He looks inside the cup and gives her a blank look. “Hm.” She smiles and raises her eyebrow. “Drink?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>            The two of them grab their pints and sit at a table as far away from the rest of the people as possible. Faiza wanted to ask how he felt after Yennefer, just as the friendly thing to do, but her stomach turned at the thought. Instead, they laughed together over shared stories of their kills and the people who contracted them. Faiza catches Roz and Jaskier raise their cups to one another. An image of Renfri with a dagger plunged into her neck crosses her thoughts. She can See the defeated and saddened look on her face. And Geralt’s scowl.</p><p>“What is it?” His deep, raspy voice disconnects her from it all and she looks into his eyes. Her tense demeanor subsides. She shakes her head and sips her ale. He leans in closer, almost nose to nose. He searches her eyes. “Your eyes. They weren’t always this color grey.” Faiza doesn’t move away. “And hints of amber.” She watches as his eyes move around her face like he’s trying to work through a decision. He looks down at her lips. She looks down at his. They kiss.    </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Episode 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Prologue</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You cannot deny your path!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Faiza is jolted awake by the same message that continues to haunt her mind. She’s finally been sleeping better than she’s ever slept before. Except for that repetitive disruption. She slowly sits up in their shared bed. She was sure he’d be gone by now. But they’ve been by each other’s side every day for the past year. And she’s never wanted anything different. She moves to the edge of the bed and reaches for her pitcher of water. She feels his fingertips trace the scars on her back. His touch, the perfect mix of masculinity and gentleness. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I never thought I’d feel this close to anyone,” he begins. She looks over her shoulder at him, and the word slips out,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Else?” He slowly moves his eyes to hers. She can read his irritation. He rolls onto his back and stares at the ceiling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hm.” She knows she’s spoiled the moment but can’t figure out how to redeem it. She pulls her dark curls into a tight bun on the top of her head, takes in a deep breath, and pushes out her own annoyance. He sits up and reaches out to lightly pull on the section of hair that she’s kept hidden. The snow-white hue pushes him to question,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The Changes?” Faiza nods and looks at the floor. He turns her towards him and lifts her chin. “You too?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why do you hide it?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It reminds me of failure. They said I wasn’t like the others. That they had only known one other who could withstand the trials as I had.” She lifts an eyebrow and tilts her head. He catches on and smiles proudly. She pushes him back and lays her head on his chest. “It was another choice I made against my uncle’s will. It was the worst pain I had ever endured, but pain I knew I could survive. But my uncle’s belief in me was contrary to my own and I never completed it. He thought he would lose me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s not failure. It’s strength,” he says as he runs his fingers through her coils. She looks up to find his eyes moving quickly across her face like he’s trying to find out more. “That’s why your eyes…” Faiza nods. “What color were they before?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They were black as night,” she repeats her uncle’s description, “Just like my mother’s. Until then. That was only the beginning. Who knows what color they would have been had I finished?” Geralt sits her up, rests his forehead on hers, and places his hand on the back of her neck. He closes his eyes and lets out a light breath. She holds on to his wrist and closes hers too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The things I learn when we actually talk.” He laughs and presses his lips to hers. <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <strong>SEVEN</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>            The two leave the small cottage they found during a hunt near Peixe de Mar.</p><p>“This is the first time your Sight has separated us since Caingorn,” Geralt says as he straps his things to Roach.</p><p>“I know. I don’t want it any more than you do, but it’s never been wrong,” Faiza replies as she does the same with Amina. Although no one would be able to tell by his tone, Faiza can feel his disappointment. Or maybe it’s her own. She tries to add optimism to the heaviness of the moment. “And besides, neither contract should keep us too long.”</p><p>“Hm.” He pulls her arm to turn her towards him and looks deeply into her eyes. He rests his forehead on hers. “Remember. Things aren’t always what they seem in Brokilon.” Faiza nods. “Maybe I sho—” She pulls away and pushes his chest.</p><p>“You don’t think I can handle myself?” Geralt smirks and pulls her back into him.</p><p>“I know you can.”</p><p>“Good. Besides…the people of Toussaint seem to really need your help.” He lifts her chin and kisses her deeply. She pushes into him returning his affection. When they disconnect, he looks at her.</p><p>“Take the shortest route through Brugge. I’ll do the same along the Amell Pass.”</p><p>“You know I like the coast,” she retorts.</p><p>“Just…hurry.” She smiles.</p><p>“Stop telling me what to do.”</p><p>            They ride in their separate directions. She struggles to keep from looking over her shoulder. She gives in and turns to find that he’s given in too. She presses her fingertips to her lips and raises her hand for him to see. He does the same and they ride until they can no longer see one another. She turns to focus on her journey and darkness washes over her. She searches her surroundings with one hand on her dagger and the other on Amina’s reins. The vision of the storm over the Skellige ships plays in her mind and she picks up the thunderous sound of an army’s march. She searches the road, but no signs emerge of what she hears.</p><p>            On her second day, she passes through Cintra and remembers racing to the gates during the banquet that was held for Calanthe’s late daughter, Pavetta.</p><p>“She would have made a powerful queen,” Faiza says to herself. She feels a strong pull of Geralt’s presence. She knows that he isn’t close, but he isn’t far. A vision shows Geralt holding a Druid man hostage while eight men surround them. She stops her ride and tries to figure out where he is and how she can get to him. She’s seen the Druid’s face before. He was at the banquet, as well. She debates with herself about stopping in a tavern to wait it out. She slows when she reaches a nearby stable, but as she dismounts she hears,</p><p>“<em>You cannot deny your path!</em>” The voice makes every muscle in her body tighten. It’s louder than it’s been before. Stronger. She wrestles with herself. Stay for Geralt? Or answer what is calling?</p><p>“<em>He has a destiny of his own.</em>” She Sees Geralt and the man teleport themselves out of danger. She drops her head and lets out a relieved sigh as she pulls herself back onto her horse.</p><p>While riding by the castle, she spots a child run out to a group to play a game in the courtyard. She can tell the child is dressed as something they are not. A little girl? Wanting to be accepted by the boys perhaps? Faiza can’t shake that there’s much more to her than that. As she rides past the group, the little girl looks up at her and Faiza sees it. The resemblance is one that cannot be denied. She is Pavetta’s daughter. She can feel an untapped source of power emanating from her. One as strong as her mother’s, if not stronger. Faiza and the little girl stare at one another until one of the boys gets her attention.</p><p>            Faiza rides on as she Sees pieces of the heated conversation between Geralt and Queen Calanthe. It’s about the child. The child she’s just seen. It’s his Child Surprise. She can See the deception in the Queen’s eyes as she promises the little girl to him. Faiza watches the Queen as she interacts with the decoy, allowing her to go say good-bye to her friends. She squeezes her eyes shut in hopes to push her knowledge to Geralt. She hopes that he can feel her desperate attempt to let him know that he is being deceived. She focuses through Geralt’s eyes as he follows her direction. Faiza watches as he discovers the decoy curtseying at the little girl that she had seen before.</p><p>            Just outside of Nastrog, Faiza feels the darkness move over her again. She looks off the coast and sees the storm that she had witnessed in her visions. She squeezes her eyes, bows her head, and looks out at the sea again. Skellige ships are being torn apart just as they had been before. She knows nothing good will come of what she is witnessing. She decides to return to Cintra, but Amina continues on the path to Brokilon, no matter how hard she tries to guide her in the other direction. She jumps down and pulls on her reins. Nothing.</p><p>“This way!” She fights with her, but Amina doesn’t budge. On the border of Verden and Brokilon, Faiza sees it. The Unicorn that had called her to Hochebuz. Faiza walks in front of Amina and confronts it,</p><p>“What have you done to my horse!?” The irritation of the last few minutes causes Faiza’s breathing to be ragged and light tears form in her eyes. The Unicorn stares at her. “There will be war in Cintra! I have to go back!”</p><p>“Go back for who? For Cintra? Or for him?” Faiza stares at the Unicorn, her chest moving up and down heavily. She doesn’t answer. She lowers her eyes and she wipes the single tear that escaped,</p><p>“I saw what they’ve done to the Skellige ships. That wasn’t nature. That was magic.” The Unicorn turns its back and walks towards the edge of the wooded borders.</p><p>“And so, it was.” Faiza clenches her jaw and follows.</p><p>            They walk as far as the Yda River where the Unicorn stops and rests. Faiza releases Amina to do the same, walks to the riverbank, and sits on her knees. She stares out at the flowing water. For the first time in a long time, she feels completely helpless.</p><p>“Close your eyes. Meditate as you were taught.” Faiza looks at the Unicorn who’s staring out at the water too. She straightens her back and crosses her hands in her lap. “See what you want to see.” Faiza closes her eyes. “Who you want to see.” She Sees Geralt sitting in the same position. She looks around and notices that he’s sitting in a cell. The Cintran’s have turned against him. “He can hear you,” the Unicorn says low, “His meditation is focused on you.”</p><p>
  <em>Faiza positions herself in front of Geralt. She stares at him. How peaceful he looks in such a turbulent situation. She reaches out and places her hand on his. A smirk moves slowly across his face as he slowly opens his eyes and looks into hers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You found me,” he says low. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course.” He reaches out and places his hand on her cheek. “I want to come to you.” Geralt takes her hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t. This city will fall. Calanthe refuses to listen.” Faiza nods.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She tried to send you away with the wrong child.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You led me to her?” Geralt chuckles. “I should have known it was you. You are getting stronger.” Faiza smiles proudly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m just glad you listened.” Faiza furrows her brows as she remembers. “Eist’s ships were destroyed.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hm.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Killing monsters was so much easier than this. I just want to go back to that time.” Geralt lays his forehead on hers. They breathe deeply, trying to take each other in through the veil. Faiza closes her eyes and drops her head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What is it?” he asks. She squeezes his hands. She wants to hold on as tight as she can but gives her warning, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Eist has fallen on the battlefield. The Queen is wounded. Nilfgaard is near. Find your Child Surprise. You have to leave. NOW!” </em>
</p><p>Just as she warns him, their connection is lost. She can hear the Nilfgaardinan army at the Cintran walls and Sees Geralt disarm a knight and free himself. Faiza’s heart is pounding. She stands to her feet and begins to load her things onto Amina.</p><p>“This isn’t your fight,” the Unicorn says as it stands to its feet.</p><p>“I can’t sit here and let him die!”</p><p>“You have no faith in him?” Faiza stops and turns to the Unicorn.</p><p>“I never said that.”</p><p>“In your consistent attempts to rush to him, you are clearly saying that.” Faiza’s shoulders drop. “He will never fulfill is destiny with you at his side.” The Unicorn’s words pierce her heart.</p><p>“His destiny? You mean the child?” The Unicorn lowers its head slowly in confirmation. “I can help him raise her. I can help him guide her.”</p><p>“You cannot. The two that are to guide the young girl have already been chosen.” Tears burn Faiza’s eyes as she listens. She already knows who the Unicorn speaks of.</p><p>“Yennefer.” The Unicorn lowers its head again. “But she doesn’t lo—"</p><p>“That is none of your concern. Your concern should be that of your own destiny. If you do not fulfill it, other kingdoms <em>will</em> fall.” Faiza wants to scream at the top of her lungs about how much she doesn’t care about the other kingdoms, but she remains silent. “You care,” the Unicorn responds. “Especially if that kingdom is your own.”</p><p>“I don’t have a kingdom.”</p><p>“You do. It is yours by birth. But you will never lay claim to it if you do not follow your own path.”</p><p>“And what if I don’t want it?”</p><p>“Then many of your people will die.” Faiza drops to her knees. “You have to let him go.”</p><p>“We can’t let go.”</p><p>“He can.” Faiza looks to the Unicorn who is looking directly in her eyes. She quickly covers her ears when she hears a loud shriek,</p><p>“<em>NOOOO!</em>” She looks quickly at the Unicorn who turns its head to look in the direction of Cintra. The Unicorn confirms,</p><p>“I heard it too.”</p><p>            Faiza meditates and watches as Cintra burns. She can hear the screams of the people. Their footsteps as they scatter along the grounds. She searches relentlessly for Geralt. She finds him, and through his eyes, she Sees Queen Calanthe fall to her death. She pushes the message to him,</p><p>“<em>Go find the Child</em>.” She Sees him go back into the castle to find the little girl, taking out anyone that stands in his way. He confronts a Nilfgaardian soldier, offering him a chance to save himself if he tells him what he wants to know. The soldier tells him that no one has survived and begins to recite,</p><p>“<em>Thus, it shall be. Watch for the signs. What signs these shall be I say unto</em>—". She hears Geralt’s dagger enter the man’s throat before he is done. The soldier’s words cause Faiza’s skin to tighten. She feels trapped. Like vines have risen from the ground and enveloped her. She tries to disconnect herself from her Sight, but to no avail. The wind begins to blow erratically. She hears a voice. A voice of the past. Faiza’s eyes open involuntarily but she can’t see the forest around her. Only blinding light. The voice begins to speak through her,</p><p>“<em>Verily I say unto you, the era of the sword and axe is nigh, the era of the wolf's blizzard. The Time of the White Chill and the White Light is nigh, the Time of Madness and the Time of Contempt: Tedd Deireádh, the Time of End. The world will die amidst frost and be reborn with the new sun. It will be reborn of Elder Blood, of Hen Ichaer, of the seed that has been sown. A seed which will not sprout but burst into flame.</em></p><p><em>Ess'tuath esse! Thus, it shall be! Watch for the signs! What signs these shall be, I say unto you: first the earth will flow with the blood of Aen Seidhe, the Blood of Elves...</em>” Faiza is finally able to pull herself out of what kept her hostage. Desperately trying to catch her breath. She crawls to the riverbank and pulls water to her mouth. She looks over at the Unicorn, who is now standing over her.</p><p>“What the hell was that!?”</p><p>“The prophecy of Ithlinne.”</p><p>            Faiza sits with her hands over her face as the Unicorn explains to her why she can hear the voices of the past and how she can See.</p><p>“I have Elven blood?” The Unicorn nods.</p><p>“Among other things.”</p><p>“So, not only—”</p><p>“Yes,” the Unicorn interrupts.</p><p>“But, I have Elven blood.”</p><p>“This is why you must stay on the path that has been laid before you.” Faiza moves her eyes to the Unicorn. “If you and Geralt stay connected, the destiny’s that fall to you both will never be achieved.”</p><p>“So…I mean…I’m not a Source…am I?”</p><p>“No.” Faiza releases the breath she was holding. Her shoulders drop. </p><p>“I truly felt that he was my destiny,” she whispers. Faiza’s heart grows heavy.</p><p>“If it is so, then it will come to pass.” Faiza raises her eyebrow. “I did not say that your path ended with this journey.” The Unicorn playfully scoffs, “That is what’s wrong with you humans. You only see what’s right in front of you. There can be much more than one journey within your lifetime.” Faiza chuckles but allows its words to seep in. The only words she has in return,</p><p>“Don’t call me human.”</p><p>            After hours of wrestling with her heart, Faiza allows the Unicorn’s insight to push her to a decision. They stand in front of one another, staring into each other’s minds.</p><p>“You have to be forthcoming with your thoughts so that I may clear his mind.” Faiza clenches her fists at the Unicorn’s words. “Stop fighting. You have to let him go.” Faiza’s bottom lip begins to tremble. She flows through the moments that she and Geralt shared. The entire journey that led to their deep affection for one other. His touch. His voice. Their arguments. Their kisses. Their connection. She can See Geralt riding towards their cottage in Peixe de Mar. Him heading back with no child. She watches as he dismounts Roach, settling him in his stable. He looks over at Amina’s empty stall.</p><p>“<em>Faiza?</em>” He calls out. Tears stream down Faiza’s face as she stares into the Unicorn’s eyes. “<em>Faiza!</em>” Geralt pushes the front door open.</p><p>“It is done,” the Unicorn says.</p><p>“<em>FAI</em>—" She watches as Geralt catches himself. He looks around the cottage with confusion on his face. Faiza allows the tears to run as she watches who he once searched for be stripped from his memory.</p><p>            Faiza falls to the ground. Regret filling her.</p><p>“He has to find the child,” the Unicorn reminds her. Faiza looks up at the Unicorn, anger covering her face. “Tell him to find the child.”</p><p>“How!? You’ve taken him from me!”</p><p>“He can still hear you.” The words take Faiza by surprise. She composes herself when she realizes that there is still a connection. She positions herself for meditation. She taps into him, this time faster than she’s ever done before. She smiles as she Sees him moving around their cottage, touching her things with a sense of familiarity, but he can’t place his knowledge. He runs his fingers along her pillow. He picks it up and pulls in her scent with the deepest inhale.</p><p>“<em>Hm.</em>”</p><p>“Tell him,” the Unicorn startles her, but she does as it says.</p><p>“<em>Geralt. My lo</em>—” She stops herself. She watches his reaction as she knows he hears her. “<em>You must go back and find the child. She is searching for you.</em>” She watches as he hurriedly gathers his things and walks out of the cottage for what once was the “Jewel of the North”. Faiza smiles at their glimmer of hope.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Episode 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Prologue</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>After Faiza taps into knowledge of where Nilfgaard will attack next, she rides to Roz’s last known location in Sodden.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Faiza! Welcome to Carcano!” Roz greets her as she ties Amina to the stable. She hugs Faiza tight and pulls her towards the tavern to partake in food and drink as they’d always done. “Where’s Geralt?” Before Faiza could answer, Roz moves on to the next topic in her head, “Oh! Never mind! I’m sure he’ll turn up! Look over there! The little girls asked if they could use those flowers to make me a crown. Aren’t they beautiful?” When they get inside, Roz sits at an open table, “TWO MEADS!” she yells at the owner. “The meads are delicious here! They use honey! Can you believe that!? We are going to have that at the wedding too! I’m so glad you made it!” Faiza smiles at the fact that her friend has managed to stay the same over the past year. But as happy as she is, Faiza knows that she must deliver the news about Cintra and what’s to come.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>EIGHT</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Faiza and Roz sit on their horses overlooking Sodden Hill from a cliff on the Amell Mountains.</p><p>“You didn’t have to come, Roz,” Faiza states. Roz scoffs.</p><p>“Those bastards ruined my wedding day. If I can give, at least, one of ‘em a swift death…or even a slow one…that’s more than enough for me.” She tugs at the strap that holds her bow and arrows on her back.</p><p>“I’m not a part of this one.”</p><p>“Why not, then?” Faiza stays emotionless.</p><p>“It’s not my path.”</p><p>“Ugh! Now you sound like that damned Unicorn from Hochebuz.” Roz dismounts her horse and sits on the ground next to a nearby boulder.</p><p>            As night falls, Faiza can feel Geralt’s need to find the little girl grow.</p><p>“He’s not only bound to her by the Law of Surprise but by his word,” Faiza explains.</p><p>“This must be some special little girl,” Roz says unimpressed.</p><p>“She is actually.”</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“Do you remember when I rode back to Cintra from Hochebuz?”</p><p>“During the royal banquet? That I missed?” Roz shoots a playful side-eye. “Of course, I do.”</p><p>“It’s Pavetta’s daughter.”</p><p>“Uhm…I know. Geralt told us what happened.” She laughs. “Old age not agreein’ with you any longer, old friend?” Faiza chuckles and rolls her eyes.</p><p>“Pavetta was a powerful woman. She could wield an enormous amount of magic without much effort. And her daughter is just like her.”</p><p>“Well, it fits that Geralt be caretaker for her, then.”</p><p>“It’s his—”</p><p>“I know. I know. It’s his path. Or destiny. Or something magical like that.” Roz waves Faiza and the conversation off.</p><p>            Faiza rests against the side of the boulder near Roz. A heavy rush of energy pushes through her chest. She stands to see if anyone may have been attempting to sneak up on them. “What is it?” Roz whispers as she sits up from her resting place. Faiza continues to search. No one. She closes her eyes to listen.</p><p>“Nothing.” That same force of energy pushes through her again. Strong enough for her to have to focus on catching her breath.</p><p>“That’s not nothing, Faiza.” Roz helps her sit back down as Faiza breathes deeply. “Is it Geralt?” Faiza looks up at her and realizes that she hasn’t felt him for a while, then slowly closes her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Faiza stands in the middle of a field. Nothing but darkness and death surrounds her. She looks among the bodies to find out what brought her here. As she continues to search, she walks past a necrophage’s corpse. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Geralt?” She calls out. She knows he’s here. She can feel him. But just barely. “Geralt!?” No answer. She finally finds Roach and runs towards him. She can hear soft but strained breathing. When she looks down, she finds Geralt lying face down on the ground. She drops to her knees and places her hands on his back. She looks around to find anything she can use to help. Nothing. She’s not there. Not really. She senses that someone else was here with him. She closes her eyes tighter and pushes out a call for help to anyone who is near. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Whoever you are, he needs your help! Come back!” She stays as long as it takes until she hears someone approaching. An older gentleman who finds Geralt’s body. She stands guard as she watches him place Geralt into the back of his wagon. “Do not let him die,” she says to the man quietly, but he doesn’t respond. </em>
</p><p>As the sun rises, Faiza wakes up to find Roz sleeping near her. Her bow and an arrow on her lap ready for use. Faiza does her best to move without waking her, but the sound of the rocks under her feet cause Roz to sit up straight with her arrow nocked. Faiza places her hand on Roz’s weapon to keep her from shooting.</p><p>“Nice reflexes,” Faiza compliments.</p><p>“What the hell happened to you? Was it Geralt?” Faiza nods.</p><p>“He was bitten by a necrophage.”</p><p>“What!? One bite can ki—”</p><p>“I know. But, he wasn’t dead. Someone came to help him.” Roz lets out a long breath.</p><p>“Thank Freya.”</p><p>“Are you going to help him?” Faiza looks towards the ground and shakes her head. “And why not?”</p><p>“He’ll be okay.”</p><p>“Faiza?” She looks at Roz’s stern face. “What’s going on?” Before she can answer, she feels an increase in power arrive in Sodden Hill. A familiar power. Faiza moves to search the incomers and finds Yennefer among the group.</p><p>“The mages are here.”</p><p>“Good for them.” Roz never looks in their direction. “But don’t change the subject.”</p><p>            As the people in the keep seem to be indulging in a last celebration, Faiza explains everything to Roz.</p><p>“So, you’ve taken yourself from his memories?” Faiza nods. “And me too?” Faiza nods again. “So, I can’t just casually walk up to him and have our wonderful, but very short conversations where he ends everything with “hm” like we used to do?” Faiza chuckles and shakes her head.</p><p>“You could always try, but it may not be received well.”</p><p>“Great. Just great.” Roz takes a moment to process what she’s just learned. “You do realize that if his story is ever told, no one will know of your existence? Everything will be all about Geralt and Jaskier and the child and…” Roz points over her shoulder, “That woman down there. Ugh.” Faiza gives Roz a confused look.</p><p>“I don’t care about that.” Roz laughs lightly.</p><p>“Yes, I know. But, it would have been nice for people to know your name.” Faiza shrugs. Her only desire is for one person to remember it. Throughout the day, Faiza continues to be pulled in and out of Geralt’s thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>She watches as his hallucinations continue to plague him. His childhood. Words from the golden dragon. His mother. Faiza settles into her Sight to ride next to him and watches as he shifts and sweats. She continues to push her comforting words to him. To continue to fight through what ails him. She runs her hands through his hair and his eyes barely open. Almost as if he’s looking directly at her. She smiles at him. Hoping that he sees her. But, just as quickly as they opened, his eyes close again. He will remember her again.</em>
</p><p>            As night falls on Sodden Hill, Faiza refuses to sleep as she feels an ambush is imminent. The keep lays dormant as a large fireball lights up the dark sky as it heads towards it. She looks around for signs of anyone who may be keeping watch. No one. Faiza does the only thing she can think to do. She closes her eyes and pushes her warning towards Sodden Hill.</p><p>“<em>WAKE UP!</em>” She can hear her own voice carry across the trees, so loud that it wakes Roz.</p><p>“The hell was that!?” Roz quickly stands to her feet and finds the fireball soaring through the air. “What the hell is that?” Just before the weapon impacts, someone deflects it away from the keep. Roz pulls her bow from her back and both women watch as the battle unfolds. Another ball of fire glides through the air and, once again, is deflected. “Cowards.” Roz scoffs, referring to the number of people who are now running away from the battle. The two continue to watch as fog flows through the trees and Nilfgaardian soldiers fall to their deaths either by gas or explosives.</p><p>            The soldiers begin to push closer to the hold as mages and citizens have fallen. A large explosion is set off inside of the keep.</p><p>“What’s going on there!? Nilfgaard hasn’t entered the gates.” Roz asks. Faiza looks closer and sees that the blue explosives that were built by the mages to use on Nilfgaard are being set on themselves.</p><p>“One did.” Faiza picks up pieces of a conversation between Nilfgaard’s mage and Yennefer. Coaxing her to join the Nilfgaardian agenda. Silence seems to fall over Sodden Hill, but Faiza can sense it is far from over.</p><p>“Look at that…” Roz points out the fire from the keep being pulled away. A few seconds later, they both watch the fire that once scorched the building now being pushed towards the forest, consuming everything in its path. The two stand and listen as screams from soldiers and from the source of the fire fill the air. When the fire subsides, everything falls quiet and Faiza and Roz watch as the flames chars its surroundings. “This all puts so many things into perspective,” Roz says solemnly.</p><p>“How do you mean?”</p><p>“If I had gone down there like I wanted. That could have been it for me. I may have shot a soldier or two in the face, but I may have never seen Michael’s face again.” She takes in a deep breath as she begins to concentrate on what war can bring. “In all of this, Faiza. What was the point of you finding Geralt? All these years of your connection to him. Searching for him, finding him. And now, you let it go? I can’t imagine doing that.” Faiza remains silent. “Can’t you just find him? I’m sure it will all come back once he sees you, y’know? Have the life that you had before.”</p><p>“That life was never my intent.”</p><p>“Intent or no, you can’t just ignore your feelings for him.”</p><p>“What feelings?” Faiza asks sarcastically.</p><p>“Oh, c’mon. The ones we both know you have…for him. For Geralt.” The sound of his name reminds her of the hole in her chest. She closes her eyes as she pushes back her tears.</p><p>“Please don’t say his name.”</p><p>“That only proves my point. You care for him, Faiza.”</p><p>“Again…that was never my intent. And his destiny belongs to someone else. Two to be exact!” She can feel the mixed emotions of losing him rise. “A little girl. And Yennefer.” Faiza squeezes her eyes shut and wants to cover her ears as she hears Geralt’s voice booming in her head. “YENNEFER! The name he’s calling right now! Not mine! We don’t belong to each other! I am not a part of his destiny!”</p><p>“I don’t believe that! Look, I get what you lot are supposed to be…all head, no heart, and alone forever, but neither of you seems to hold that truth. Especially when you were together. Anyone could see it. I-I just don’t believe that.”</p><p>“Your belief doesn’t make it any less true.”</p><p>“Well, what was it, then?”</p><p>“What was what?”</p><p>“Your intention! You started this quest to seek him out! Why go through all th—” Fazia breaks.</p><p>“TO KILL HIM!” Roz’s body stiffens and her voice goes quiet,</p><p>“To what? Why would you wa—” Faiza glares at Roz. Angry for making her admit it.</p><p>“So, he wouldn’t kill me first. He had already killed one like me before.” Roz stares at Faiza in confusion and Faiza finally divulges her truth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>In Blaviken – Hours before the battle</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>            “It is wonderful of you to visit me, Sabrina,” Stregobor remarks as he moves through his hidden garden in the small town.</p><p>“I figured you would have come out of hiding by now. Renfri has been gone for years,” Sabrina replies snidely. Stregobor turns to her.</p><p>“And what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?”</p><p>“I’ve come to Sodden Hill with The Brotherhood, but I wanted to deliver you a message.”</p><p>“And what would that be?”</p><p>“Remember the name Faiza of Ofir.”</p><p>“And why must I do that?”</p><p>“She is the daughter of a concubine and the Malliq of Ofir. The only child the Malliq conceived, making her the rightful heir to his throne.”</p><p>“How lovely for her.”</p><p>“I am sure she has a mutation.”</p><p>“And who delivered you this rousing news? Your good friend? Yennefer of Vengerberg?” Stregobor pokes. “I’ve heard her name before, intertwined with that other witcher. What was his name? Ah yes, Geralt of Rivia. Without a doubt, this girl has been damaged after the rigorous trails she’s been thr—"</p><p>“Who cares how I’ve obtained my information!” Sabrina finally interrupts. “She is a monster!”</p><p>“She is a witcher!” Stregobor snaps before turning back to his fruit tree. Sabrina smirks.</p><p>“Yes. A witcher, Stregobor. A witcher who was also born under the Black Sun.” Stregobor grips the fruit in his hand and slowly turns to Sabrina. The whites of his eyes turn red. She stares back at him, lightly bows her head, and turns to walk away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-- END --</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>